Super Smash Eds
by Seto Yami-Lord of Darkness
Summary: This is a rewrite of SuperSaiyan3goku's story,he asked me to rewrite for him So, Tell me if this is better
1. Chapter 1

_Super Smash Eds_

_Hello Fanfiction. Net, I'm Seto Ayami and this is yet another Request story from SuperSaiyin3Goku, It is his Super Smash Eds story, but he said he wanted me to Continue it for him and since I'm a good Man I said I would, and this is the same only with some ideas tweaked,so now, let's Do this_

_Peach Creek Junior High, Double-D, Ed, and Eddy were searching in a hole that Ed dug for items for a school Project and after 5 minutes of exploring, Ed called up to Double-D_

"Double-D, we found something!" He shouted up at his sock-Headed Friend

"Bring it up Guys!," Double-D yelled back down, and then Ed came up with a shiny blue doorknob

"What do you think it is Double-D?" Ed Said, Eddy then climbed out covered in grime

"Its just a doorknob, Lumpy" Eddy said back to his stupid friend

"Actually Eddy, I think this doorknob is actually made of a crystal structure" Double-D said "Maybe they'll have a book on it in the Library" Double-D, Ed, And Eddy went to the library and all the cul-de-sac kids were there, Even the Kankers were there, but they were causing trouble

"Let's see here, hmm... Ah, here we are" Double-D said finding the book "Hmm, Here we go, it says that the crystal doorknob was used as a portal into another world, Fascinating"

"Well, if this opens a door to another world,where is the door?" Ed asked

"it says that the portal to the other world was originally built in this school, so my guess would be somewhere in the school" Double-D said

"So, This Portal may lead into a cool new world?" Kevin said, butting in

"Yeah Shovel-Chin, Whats it to you?" Eddy said

"Well, if this door is in the school, and you step through it, it's counted as skipping school, so we can report you for truancy" Jimmy Said

"What?" Eddy and Ed asked, confused by the hard word Jimmy used

"It means you 3 will be sent to Juvie" Nazz said

"Yes and Rolf will laugh at the tortured Ed-Boys" Rolf said, chuckling

"Hey, How about we all look for this door on Saturday, so we won't get expelled" Johnny said

"That's actually a good idea, Johnny" Double-D said "Where did that idea come from?" He asked

"It was planks idea" Johnny said, hugging the plank of wood he called a friend

_Saturday_

"Alright, Are you all ready to go?" Double-D said, everyone nodded yes "Alright, take these two-way communicators and call me when you have found the door"

_In the school_

Double-D was looking in Class 104 and he found nothing but books

Ed and Eddy were looking in class 105 and they didn't find the door either

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf looked in class 106 and nothing

Sarah, Jimmy, And Johnny looked in class 107 but still no cigar

Finally, Double-D called everyone on the communicators "Alright, let's go to class 108 and look there" He said, all the kids regrouped in class 108 and May, Lee, and Marie were in the room

"What the Heck are you three doing in here?" Eddy asked

"Saturday Detention, Cutie" Lee answered back

"Well, It seems it isn't here either" Double-D said sadly "Excuse me Lee, May you please move the chalkboard?" He asked the red-haired Kanker

"I'll do you one better" She said and then she walked up to the chalkboard and cocked her fist and punched the chalkboard and it shattered on impact and in place of the chalkboard was a Door that was missing a doorknob

"This is the door, alright" Double-D said "So, is everyone ready?" everyone again nodded yes, Double-D then stuck the doorknob in the hole (Giggity) and twisted the knob

"Whoa" Was what everyone said as they saw a Portal was beyond the Door and suddenly, the portal began to suck everyone in

"Everyone!, Don't Let G-" Double-D's Voice was drowned out from the intense shrieking of the wind

_the end_

_A.N: Yes, this was a newer version from SuperSaiyin3goku's story, he asked me to continue it for him and these are the taken Characters_

_Mario, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer,Bowser,Wario, Ganondorf, Sheik/Zelma, Samus, Falco or Link (Waiting on SuperSaiyin3Goku's response for Kevin), Sonic and Kirby_

_If you Have a Character _

_Name:_

_Spirit(SSBB character):_

_Info:_

_And that's it, Seto Ayami Signing out! * Salute *_


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Smash Eds Chapter 2: The Realization of Powers_

_**Eddy**_

"Ugh, My aching everywhere" Eddy complained, Even though Eddy had his eyes closed, he could tell that he wasn't in the school anymore and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on a ship flying through the air and he felt something around his neck

"Hmm, What the heck?" Eddy said, he blew the dust off the coin and it was solid gold "I'm...I'm Rich!," Eddy examined the coin and found a mushroom on it "What's this"

"Stowaway, Stowaway!" a man yelled, Eddy turned around and saw a man in armor holding a spear charging at him

"Aw Man, This is so Stupid, but this is the only way" Eddy said and then, He leapt off the ship "AHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, the coin began to glow and a Cape appeared around his neck and he flew down to the ground "Wow, that's awesome" Eddy said then, a hole appeared under Eddy

_**Sarah**_

"Uhh, now I know how Ed felt when I knocked him down the stairs" Sarah said, she looked around and saw she was in a stone room with weird pulsing marks on the wall "Whoa, this place is weird" Sarah said

And then, She saw a golden coin on a pedestal "Whoa, this must be worth a Bazillion dollars" Sarah said, wide eyed and as she reached for the coin she retracted her arm "If this is like any Indiana Jones movie, when I take this coin traps will activate and kill me till I'm dead" She said

_2 minutes later_

"Oh forget it, I'll take the stupid coin!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed the coin, the room spoke

"_**Warning, Warning, Put the legendary Coin back on the pedestal**_" The room said

"I knew it" Sarah said with a look of distraught on her Face

Suddenly, a portal opened under Sarah and she Fell in as the room exploded

_**Ed and Johnny**_

Johnny woke up on a strange platform and noticed a coin around his neck and it had a ball on it "Neato huh, Plank?" He asked his wooden friend, which was nowhere to be found "Plank?, Where are you buddy?" Johnny then heard his friends "Voice" from his pocket, and he reached in and pulled out a ball with a button in the center, he pushed the button and the ball grew and he heard Plank again "You want me to what?, okay buddy!" Johnny said and he threw the ball and a blue turtle came out

"That reminds me of the Monster from _Evil mutant space turtles: Volume 2_" Johnny heard a familiar voice say

"Ed?, is that you?" Johnny asked and he looked across the platform and saw the lump standing on the other end with a similar coin around his neck, this one had a lightning bolt on his coin

"Welcome, Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu!" they both heard a voice say "Now, Fight!"

"Go, Plank!" Johnny yelled and he sent out the Blue turtle

"Take my shocky move" Ed said and he shot a lightning bolt and it hit plank

"Plank, Fight back" Johnny yelled and then Plank shot a ball of water out of his mouth "Cool, Plank"

"what's that shiny thingy?" Ed asked as a shining multi-colored ball floated around

"The Smash Ball is in Play!" the announcer shouted "Which of our competitors will break it first?"

"Plank, Get it!" Johnny Shouted and his new shelled buddy jumped into the air and burst the ball with a tail attack and he started to glow and then he split into a red dragon and what seemed to be a lizard with a flower on its back and the Planks shot beams out of their mouths

"My Name Is Ed!" Ed shouted as the beams came close to him and a portal opened beneath Ed, Johnny and Plank and shot them into a different world

_**Rolf, Nazz, Kevin,?**_

Rolf woke up in a forest and he discovered a coin around his neck with wavy lines all over it "Where is the son of a shepherd?" Rolf asked to no one

Then, Weird purple orbs fell from the sky and when they touched the ground they changed into weird creatures

"Rolf shall smite you creatures of darkness!" Rolf yelled and as he punched a creature a blue glow was around his hand "What is this witchcraft?"

"Hey Rolf, Need some help?" A familiar voice said, and Kevin and Nazz dropped from a tree and they both had coins on their necks Kevin's had what seemed to be a falcon's head and Nazz's had what seemed to be three triangles in a bigger triangle

"Kevin-Boy, Nazz-Girl, Rolf is so happy to see you!" Rolf said then, more of the creatures came into the scene

"Nazz, use that new power!" Kevin said, pulling out a laser gun and shooting the creatures

"Right" Nazz said as a light shone around her and she was dressed in a ninja suit "Take this!" she shouted as she threw a dozen needles into the creatures

Suddenly, a giant robot came into the clearing "Oh Man, this ain't good" Kevin said, in the distance Nazz heard a motorcycle and she looked up and saw someone ride out of the forest and collided with the robot "This is the Final Blow" He shouted as he tossed his sword into the air and Yelled "Aether!" and sliced the robot in two

"Thank you, who are you?" Nazz asked as the smoke cleared, she noticed he was a boy around her age and he had a coin around his neck, this one had a strangely shaped sword on it

"My Name is Seth, I got lost in this world and I found a motorcycle in the open" He said slinging his sword on his shoulder as they were chatting, portals opened up underneath them and sucked them into a new world

_**Double-D and Jimmy**_

Double-D woke up in a museum like area and he noticed a coin around his neck, it had a hedgehog's head on it "Strange, I don't remember putting this on" He said and he heard a small whimper next to him, he looked over and saw Jimmy laying on the ground

"Jimmy, Wake up" Double-D said in a soothing voice

"Hmm, Sarah, no more belly bomb Bon-Bons my tummy hurts" Jimmy whined in his sleep "Double-D?, Where are we?"

"I wish I knew" Double-D said and he noticed a coin around Jimmy's neck with a stew pot on it

Then, the same creatures as in the forest appeared in the museum "What are these things?" Jimmy whimpered

Also, two new creatures appeared one had a sword and one was red and could shoot flames out of its hands

"These things look strong" Double-D analyzed and he picked up a pipe and ran towards a creature, but he ran there faster than usual and his blows landed faster

"No, Stay away!" Jimmy yelled as a sword creature advanced on him, suddenly, Jimmy's Out-Stretched hands began to glow and then a vortex opened in his hands and the creatures sword was sucked in and Jimmy made a costume change, he now wore a green cap and he wielded a sword

"Now we're talking" Jimmy said swinging around the sword

"Jimmy, Come here" Double-D said "Give me your Feet, I have an idea"

Jimmy and Double-D spun around and Jimmy held out his sword and hit a bunch of the enemies

Then the same shimmering ball came into the museum and Double-D threw Jimmy at it and he broke it

"Let's do this" Jimmy said as a giant stew pot came out of nowhere and all of the enemies flew into it and Jimmy cooked them into food, Jimmy and Double-D sat down for a nice picnic before portals opened up beneath them

_**The Kankers**_

May, Lee and Marie woke up in a dark castle "**Kanker sisters, Join me in my conquest to take over the world!"** a dark ominous voice said and the Kankers had coins around their necks May's had a clove of garlic on it, Marie's had a Dark orb on it, and Lee's had an 8-Bit turtle on it "Sure, We'll go with you"Lee answered the voice "What could it hurt?" She added

_The End_

_A.N: well tell me what you think, and Seth's brawl character is Ike if you haven't played Brawl_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Super Smash Eds Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**_

Eddy was the First to awaken in a beautiful landscape "Where am I?" Eddy asked

Then, a harmonious voice rang through the area "_You 10 are the new Brawlers of Light, after receiving the heroes medallions you gained the powers of Past heroes Mario, Pikachu, Samus, Sonic, Ike, Falco, Princess Zelda and her alter ego Sheik, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, and Kirby"_ The voice said and then a blonde woman in a white robe appeared _"I am Cosmos, goddess of harmony and peace"_ She said

Eddy jumped up and noticed he made a costume change now he wore a pair of white gloves, blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red cap with an E on it

He looked around and noticed everyone made costume changes, Double-D had on a blue hoodie and a blue hat with blue jeans and red and white running shoes "Whoa, intriguing"Double-D said

Ed woke next, He now had on a Yellow shirt with a thunderbolt on it and yellow pants with a yellow hat with Pikachu style ears "I look like the hero of _Electro-Mice: the mini-Series_" He said stupidly

Sarah woke next and she had on an Orange and yellow battle-suit with an Arm cannon "Now this is awesome" Sarah said

Seth woke and he wore a blue shirt and white pants with a red cape and a Strangely shaped sword on his Back "Heh, this is awesome" he said "Wait, what happened to my motorcycle?"

"_It is here_" Cosmos said pointing towards the custom black motorcycle

"Sweet!" Seth yelled sliding towards his bike

Kevin woke to the revving of a motorcycle "Dude, is that a 12-cylinder engine?" Kevin asked Seth, Kevin was to preoccupied with his mechanics orgasm to notice his costume change, he had a white jacket on with a pair of reddish brown pants on and two laser pistols on his hips

Nazz woke up and noticed she now had on a pink dress with strange symbols all over it "This is Pretty Hip" Nazz said

Johnny woke up next and saw the three creatures from the stadium around him "you're all Plank?" He asked and then he saw he had on a red shirt and blue jeans and on his bald head was a red cap "Neat, huh Planks" All of the Planks nodded

Rolf woke up and started shouting something in a foreign language and he noticed he had on puffy blue pants "Rolf likes this new outfit" he said

Next Jimmy woke up and noticed he had on a pink hoodie and pink pants on with red shoes "Oo, Nifty" He said

"_You all must defend this world from an eternal enemy, The Big Brain_" Cosmos said "_He Resides in the Dark world, He has warriors stationed at 5 points in the world that block the entrance to the dark world, you must split into teams of two_" She added

"Me and Ed" Eddy said

"Sarah, Please come with me" Jimmy said

"No way I'd leave you" Sarah said, Holding Jimmy's hand

"I'll Go with Double-D" Nazz said to Double-D's Discomfort

"Me and Seth will go" Kevin said as he high fived his new friend

"Then I shall go with Johnny-the-no-longer-the-wood-boy" Rolf said

"_Now that the teams are established, take these Maps_" Cosmos said, handing the teams maps

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do" Seth said revving the engine to his bike dubbed "Phoenix" and Kevin hopped in a side car and they drove into a portal Cosmos opened

"Hop on Nazz" Double-D said hunching over as Nazz climbed on his back and he ran at light speed through another portal Cosmos opened

"C'mon, Ed" Eddy said hopping on his friends back "Yah, Mule!" He yelled as he slapped Ed in the back of the head and he was off like a bolt

"C'mon Rolf, We'll take this plank" Johnny said pointing at Charizard

"Rolf will like to take the Red dragon" Rolf said climbing and the dragon flew into the portal

"C'mon Jimmy, we need to save the world" Sarah said taking her pale friends hand and walked into the final portal

"_May the Goddess shine bright on you, Brawlers of Light_" Cosmos said before disappearing in a flash of light

_**End**_

_**RAWR, did I scare you :3 **_

_**Tell me what you think, more Characters to come**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Super Smash Eds, Chapter 4: Big City Showdown **_

Ed and Eddy arrived in a big city and they saw a sign and read it

"Welcome to New Pork City?" Eddy said

"Maybe it is run by a Pig?" Ed said

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTURDER ALERT" An annoyingly high-Pitched voice said, Ed and Eddy turned around to see a robotic kid standing behind them

"Pfft, If this is the best this guy has then we should have an easy time" Eddy mocked and then the robot sprouted 100 weapons "Oh Crap" Eddy said as a giant blaster came down on them

"**Fire Blast!**" Eddy yelled burning the robot to a crisp but twenty more came from behind it, this time it was Ed's turn

"**Thunder Bolt!**" He yelled and Shocked several of the robots

"**Flame Burst!**" Eddy yelled, Setting his own hand on fire and punching a robot and blowing it up

"**Thunder Punch!"** Ed yelled, Punching a Robot and it exploded

"Alright Boys, This time you Lose" Said a voice, Ed and Eddy looked over and saw two men standing in the entrance to the City, one was Wearing a blue jump suit and had a piece of armor on his left shoulder and he had dark Brown hair

The other was wearing a Dark hoodie with the Hood pulled up all Eddy could make out from his face was a wide grin and Piercing red eyes and his Tongue was hanging out of his mouth

"I am Jonathan, a Mercenary hired by the big brain" The one in the Jumpsuit said

"I am Aaron, also a Mercenary hired by the Big Brain" The One with the Hoodie said

"Ed, you take the Tall one (Jonathan), I'll take the weird one" Eddy whispered to his dull friend

"Rodger,Eddy" Ed said Charging towards Jonathan

"Hmph,** Falcon Punch!**" Jonathan yelled throwing a Fiery punch at Ed, but Ed managed to Dodge it

"Nice try!,**Electro Bite!**" Ed yelled, digging his teeth in Jonathan's arm

"Ugh, that hurt but it was the Wrong Move!" Jonathan yelled drawing back his other Fist "**Falcon**" Ed Let go and Jumped back "Wrong Move!,** Raptor Booster!**" Jonathan yelled and he flew towards Ed and Nailed him hard

_Else Where, Two cloaked Figures looked Down on the Carnage, one wore a blue cloak, the other ones was a Red cloak_

"Red, Maybe we should go Help" The Blue one Said

"Blue, Green said Wait until him and Vio get back" Red said

"I Know But these dudes are to Strong for them" Blue said Back

"Alright, Get off my Back!, We'll Help!" Red yelled

And then the Hopped off the cliff and slide down and their cloaks blew off, Reveling them to be twins with Blond hair the only difference was that they had two different caps on, Red had a Red one and Blue had a Blue one

"Make way for the cavalry!" Red Yelled tackling Aaron

"Take This!" Blue yelled Hitting Jonathan with a sheathed sword

"Insolent Punk!" Aaron yelled at Red and he pulled what seemed to be an egg with a Fuse in it and he lobbed it at Red and Eddy

"Watch Out!" Eddy yelled as he knocked red out of the way and took the full brunt of the Explosion

"Kid!, Kid!, Get up!, This Ain't a place to stop!" Red yelled shaking Eddy

_In His Subconscious, Eddy saw a vast kingdom of beautiful green field and in front of him was a man in the same outfit as him except for on his hat was an M instead of an E_

"Its'a Me a Mario" the man said "Eddy, I am Mario the spirit of your coin" Mario said to the confused Preteen

"I don't know where I am or who you are, mind bringing me up to speed here?" Eddy said indignantly

"I am Mario, and this is the mushroom kingdom" Mario said "Now, I must give you the rest of my power so you can defeat this enemy, You are the only one who has not awakened his full potential" Mario then started to Glow and Flew into Eddy and He felt a wave of heat wash over him

_Back in the Real world, Ed and Blue were Fighting the Devious Jonathan _

"Give it up, I'll Break you" Jonathan said

"No, Cosmos gave us a mission and we will Fulfill it" Blue said

"Yeah!, Blue Guy I have an Idea" Ed said whispering to Blue

"You Sure this'll work?" Blue said back to the Dope

"Trust in Ed" Ed said Grabbing Blue and they began to Spin

"**Twin Technique!: Twist of the Thunder God!**" Blue and Ed Yelled, the Move Super Charged them and they began to glow in a rainbow Glow

"**Twin Finisher!: Triforce Shocker!**" Blue and Ed yelled again and Then Jonathan was trapped in a Giant Triangle Formed from three smaller Triangles and Ed turned into a ball of thunder and Flew Towards Jonathan

"No!, No!" Jonathan shouted as the Thunder ball connected

"Yahoo!, That was Awesome!" Blue yelled

"I Knew that would work, It was how the Hero Defeated the main antagonist in the Anime Series _Era Of Darkness, Cojiro's Journey_" Ed Rambled on while Blue Shrugged at him

_Back to Eddy and Red's fight_

*Whack! * Aaron slapped Red with his insanely long tongue

Eddy Began to awaken in the Midst of the Battle

"Hey Kid, Help!" Red yelled, Suddenly a shiny Star came out of Eddy's Coin and Hit him and he began to glow a Plethora of colors

"I like this!" Eddy said rushing at Aaron

"Hmph, If you think that Becoming a Sparkler is going to scare me, think again" Aaron said and from under his hoodie, he pulled out an Obsidian Dagger "With the Almighty Brain watching Me, I shall Sever the strings that Puppet Mistress Cosmos has on you and SEND YOU TO HELL" He Yelled Running towards Eddy

"Kid!, Don't!, He'll kill you!" Red yelled

Eddy stopped in the middle of his flight and stood like a Statue

"Pfft, You aren't Helping yourself!" Aaron yelled and he tried to plunge the knife into the Youth's chest...and it Shattered "No!, How!" Aaron yelled

Eddy drew back his hands and Recited one Spell "I Summon the strength of the Fire Demon Ifrit to help me Cleanse the world of this Demonic soul, **Fire Style: Hell's Rage!**" He yelled and a Wall of flame appeared in front of Eddy and Washed over Aaron

"NO!, It Isn't over!," Aaron yelled "Lord Brain with you as my Witness, I will Smite this Heretic soul!" He yelled and then he Sprouted a Pair of Black Wings "**Demonic Dragon's Flame!**" He yelled and shot a Stream of Black Fire out of his mouth

But Eddy Dodged and Appeared next to Aaron and Recited another spell "_Demon Ifrit, Smite the Foe before me with a mighty Swing,_** Fire Style: Ifrit's Judgment!" **He Yelled and then his arm was engulfed in Flames and He Struck Aaron straight into the Ground

"L..Lord Brain...Bring my Death Justice" Were Aaron's last words before he died of a massive head wound

"Well, that takes care of that" Red said as he saw Ed and Blue walk towards them

"Now, who are you two?" Eddy asked returning to his normal state

"Well, we are Clones of the Original Being Remo, We all are him, there are the other two Green, the Original Remo, and Vio, another Clone of the real Remo" Blue explained

"Well, whatever Now that those two are out, let's go to that tower and see this Warrior of the Brain Cosmos was talking about" Eddy said

_The End _

_A.N.: Remo is a Character for a story I wrote that I won't post on FF. Net_

_And for those who Didn't know, Aaron used the Yoshi coin _

_Also, Aaron's Insanity and the treating of the Big brain as a God is Based off Hidan From Naruto Shippuden _

_P.S., Jay Zero Snake, Two Things_

_1: Sorry I made Jonathan an Enemy, I was in desperate for some villians and Evil Brawlers _

_2: I forgot if you said Captain Falcon Or Snake, Because Jonathan's not Died and I can make a Change of Character_

_On that Note, this is Seto Ayami, Signing Off_


	5. Chapter 5

_Super Smash Eds Chapter 6: Field Frenzy Pt.1 _

_Double-D and Nazz ended up in a quiet village _

"Excuse Me Miss" Double-D said to a passing woman "Where are we?"

"Why, This is Kakariko village" The Woman said

"This Must be the place where we need to take out the warrior of the Brain" Nazz said

"Excuse me, Might I ask if I can join you?" a young man said

Double-D looked over at him and saw the boy had Nut Brown hair and Dark-Blue eyes and he was wearing a long blue Robe and he had a Black hat with a blue material around the Brim and an Oak staff rested on his Back

"Who are you?" Double-D asked

"My name is Lucas, and I heard if you Stop this Big Brain he will give you one thing" He told the two adventurers

"Alright, you may join us" Double-D said to the young man "So, Maybe we should look in the tower a see from here"

_As the Team Neared the Field, A Ship flew over head and Dropped off 30 of the weird creatures and Someone Along with Them_

"Hey Cutie" the woman said and when Double-D Looked up, it was Marie in a strange outfit

"Double-D, It's Marie" Nazz said, Clinging to Sonic's Disciple

"Hey!, You Floozy" Marie Shouted "Get Off My man" Then she shot a Ball Of Black Energy at Nazz and Double-D grabbed her and Ran out of the way

"_From the Depth's of the fallen city, I Summon the Earthen Snake, Onix"_ Lucas said as A rock Snake came out of the Ground and Destroyed some of the Enemies

"Come on, these aren't any threats" Double-D Taunted and he sped through the creatures and caused

a tornado to Rip through the enemies

"**Din's Fire**" Nazz said shooting wisps of fire out of her hands into several of the creatures

"Oh, You think you can steal my man?" Marie said going towards Nazz

"And you think he love's you Back?" Nazz said changing into the Ninja suit

"Of Course He does" Marie retorted back, Drawing a sword from a Black Sheathe

"I Don't think so" Nazz said Pulling a small Kodachi from off her back and She Engaged in a Sword Fight with the Evil Marie

"Well, Eddward, Seems the Women Love you" Lucas said

"Please, Don't Rub it in" Double-D said and he Delivered a kick to one of the Monsters

"This Ends Now, **Dark Flames!**" Marie yelled shooting a ball of black flames from her hand and hit Nazz

_On a Cliff, Two men were seen standing, these two were the other Forms Of Remo, Green and Vio _

"Hmm, Seems they're having trouble" Vio said "Should we Help?" He asked Green

"Well, This isn't our Problem" Green Said "But yes, We'll help" He then jumped down from the cliff

"Hey!, Wait Up!" Vio yelled towards Green and he jumped as well

"* Pant * * Pant * I Don't Think I can * Pant * Keep going" Lucas panted

" I Know * Pant * The keep coming" Double-D agreed

"Hey!, You guys need Help?" Green said as he and Vio Leapt into the Frey

"Yes, It would be appreciated" Double-D said

"**Lord of Fire I Summon Thee, Typhlosion****"** Lucas said, and then Typhlosion (If you don't know what It looks like, what was wrong with your childhood if you didn't play Pokemon?) came out and of Lucas's Staff and Shot a wave of flames from its mouth and roasted some of the Creatures

"**Sonic Whirlwind!**" Double-D shouted as he ran around a group of enemies and Shot them in the Air, Remo Slashed through the Airborne Targets

Then, Double-D Heard a noise that chilled his bones, He heard the sound of Marie's laugh

"No!" Double-D yelled as he looked over and saw Nazz unconscious on the ground

"**Cherub of Springs, I Summon Thee, Cherrim**" Lucas said "Now, Cherrim, Use Solar Beam!" a slender beam of Light shot out of the things mouth and it Fried the rest of the Enemies

"Nazz Please, Get up" Double-D Pleaded

Suddenly, A dark voice Rang out

"**I am sorry boy, But she is no longer in the waking world**" Then, a Man in a similar outfit to Double-D's except He had two spikes on his back "**I am your Darkness, My name is Nazo" **He said

"M-My Darkness?" Double-D mimicked, The man slowly walked over to Double-D and tapped his Forehead and Double-D was in another world, and In the Middle were two Pedestals placed back to Back

One had a Sword with a radiant gold handle and the other was a sword with a midnight Black handle and as double-D walked up to the sword, he Saw a reflection of Nazo walking towards the Dark Sword

"**The Sword Of Light, Caliburn"** Nazo Said (For Those who have played Crisis Core, Nazo Sounds Like Angeal) "** And The Sword Of Darkness, Arondight" **He said **"Disciple of Sonic, Grab the Sword of Light so we can settle this"**

"I Don't Know how to wield a sword" Double-D said meekly, He Gripped the hilt and pulled the Sword from the Stone...And it Spoke!

"_Hmm, Ah!, It is you again"_ It said but then it realizes a mistake, _"Ah I am sorry, you resemble one of my previous wielders"_

"I am Eddward, Holder of the coin of Sonic" Double-D said to the sword

"_Hello Eddward, I will Impart on to you knowledge of my past wielders"_ Caliburn said and then a light flashed over them and Double-D's head flashed with images of a blue Hedgehog swinging a sword and Double-D knew moves Sonic had learned

"Alright Nazo, I'm Ready to Fight" Double-D said drawing up Caliburn

"**I Won't Hold Back**" Nazo Said

Double-D charged at Nazo and Swung Caliburn, Causing Caliburn and Arondight to clash, Nazo Parried Double-D's Blade and Elbowed him in the Gut

"**Disciple of Sonic, This is No longer a challenge for me, Your Head shall Be my trophy"** Nazo said

"_Young Eddward, Do Not give up"_ Caliburn Spoke "_Because you are in a weakened state, You can unleash the hidden potential of my powers"_

And then, a Burst of light appeared and when it Cleared, Double-D was Covered in Golden Armor

and Caliburn had a golden Aura surrounding himself

"_**This is my true form, Excalibur!"**_ Caliburn shouted

"**Heh Heh, A Super Transformation?, I have a trick of my own**" Nazo said and then, a black aura Surrounded him and he was Covered in Black Armor

"_Now Nazo, We will end this_" Double-D said

"**I Couldn't Agree More!**" Nazo Shouted as he and Double-D Flew towards each other

_**To Be Continued in Pt 2**_

_**A.N. Nazo, Arondight and Caliburn all Belong to Sega and Nazo is an Unused Character and Lucas is Owned by LucasBravvus97 **_

_**Alright Something I forgot to mention before, in this story, there are 4 ways for Characters to gain a final smash, **_

_**Gain a Brawl Star (Like a Starman)**_

_**Once in a Weakened State (Like a Limit Break)**_

_**If they use an Enhancer Movie (Such as Ed's Twist of the Thunder God)**_

_**If they Get a Smash Ball**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Super Smash Eds Chapter 6: Big City Showdown Part 2: Finale**_

_Ed,Eddy, Red and Blue were walking through New Pork City when they Saw something Horrendous, their was a Person Standing in the Middle of a Flame ridden City with Dead People Everywhere_

"Hey!, Why the Hell Did you Do this!" Eddy yelled in Rage

"Well, these are the men Lord Brain Told me to take out" The Man turned and he had a Light Blue Shirt, Dark Blur pants and a Blue Cape and He had a coin with a Sword on it

"You are a Horrible man!" Ed yelled and then Ed tried to Skull Bash him and The Man Dodged and Slashed Ed on the Back "Ah!" Ed whimpered as he Hit the Ground

"Hey!, You can't do that to Our Friend!" Red yelled Charging at the man and The two Engaged in a Sword Fight and It ended when the man whacked Red with the Butt of his Sword

"Okay, I'm Getting Pissed" Blue Said and He and Eddy Charged towards the man "This is where you Fall!" Blue Yelled and He and Eddy were blown away

"Alright, If this is It-" He began to say, But Eddy Crawled towards Him "Not this time Shrimp" He then Kicked Eddy Away "And I'll Let you in on Something, My master is Going to Rule this world"

_Eddy Slipped into Unconsciousness and was Back in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario_

"Eddy, This isn't the End" Mario said, Placing his hand on a crying Eddy's Shoulder

"Yes It is Mario, Ever Since My Brother Left, I-I've always Been a Punching Bag for Kevin" Eddy said Wiping his Tears away

"I will Give you This" Mario said, He held up a Red and Orange Flower "Eddy, My Brother Was Killed in the great Mushroom War, (Made up, Don't Search it on a Mario Website) When I Heard My Baby Brother Luigi was gone Forever, I Learned to Get Stronger For My Brother watching over me" Mario Began To Shed tears of His own

"M-Mario, Thanks" Eddy said Embracing the Italian Plumber known as Mario

_And Back in the Conscious world, The Man (His Name Is Ellis) was Reeking havoc on New Pork City_

"Hahahah!, Will anyone Give me a challenge!" Ellis Yelled in the night

"Ellis!, Lord Brain Said Kill the Warriors not the People!" Someone Yelled at the man

Ellis turned and Saw that it was Jonathan, Except he had on an Orange Camoflauge Suit with a black Headband

"Jonathan, My Matters do not concern you" Ellis said with a Wicked Grin

"Well, I Guess This is where I help the Goody-Goodies" Jonathan Said Pulling a Knife out From it's Holster

"I Didn't think you had much Faith in the brain to begin with" Ellis said Drawing his sword

As Jonathan and Ellis Began To Fight, Eddy woke up with a Costume Change, His Hat was white and his overalls became white as well

"Yo Shrimp!, I could use some Help" Jonathan Yelled towards Eddy

"Coming!" Eddy yelled Back

"Well Well, Look who's awake" Ellis taunted

"Shut Up,You Sick Twisted Freak!" Eddy Yelled Throwing a Punch at Ellis and it Connected and His Hand Burst into Flames

"Gwah!" Ellis grunted as the air was knocked out of him

"I Have Fire Powers?" Eddy Wondered

"Alright!, Use them!" Jonathan Yelled in the Heat of Battle

"Take This!" Ellis yelled as his Sword Connected with Jonathan, Luckily he had a Kevlar Vest on but Ellis Knocked him away and Jonathan saw Ed, Red, And Blue

"Flame Shot!" Eddy Yelled as he shot a fire ball in Ellis's Direction

"Not this time" Ellis said Blocking the Shot

"Eddy!, Hold Him Off!, These Guys Need Help!" Jonathan Said, He pulled a First Aid Kit off his Belt and Tended to the wounded

"Maybe I Should turn up the Heat!" Eddy said and He had Flames Around Him "**Twin Flame Shot!**" Eddy shouted and He Shot Two Giant Wisps of Flames and they connected with Ellis

"I have never faced a force so Powerful" Were Ellis's Last words

"Hey Eddy, Sorry for trying to Kill you and your Friends" Jonathan said

"No Problem" Eddy said "You did what you thought was right"

"Okay, well now that we are Allies" Jonathan said Rummaging through a Pack "Take this" He held out a Fragment of a Golden Coin "It is a Piece of the Grand Coin, once Complete, It will grant you one Wish"

"This must be what Cosmos wants us to Complete" Eddy said staring at the coin shard "Well, let's Rest Here before Heading to the Rendezvous Point with Everyone else

_**The End**_

_**Well, Chapter 6 Down, Tell me what you guys think!**_

_**Seto Ayami, Signing Out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Smash Eds Chapter 7:Light Vs Dark!_

_In The Depths of a Dark World, Double-D Battles his Darkness Embodiment, Nazo!, In a Sword Fight For the Ages, Will Caliburn's Awakened Power help him win this Battle? Or Will This Blow up in his Face like all of the Scams he Pulled?, Read and Find Out_

"Take This!" Double-D Shouted, Swinging his Golden Blade through the Dark

"Sorry, That wasn't me" Nazo Taunted and Hit Whacked Double-D With the Hilt of the Sword

"Then Come Out!" Double-D Shouted Swinging through the Dark Yet again "That's It!" Double-D Shouted And Dug Excalibur into the ground and Swung up "**Shining Wave!**" Several Beams of Light Flew Towards Nazo and Struck him

"Hmph, Little Boy Came to play, Fine Take This!" Nazo Shouted and A Black Ball Formed at the Tip Of His Sword "Dark Style**: Kumori Dangan **(Shadow Shot)" And He Shot Several Balls of Darkness Towards Double-D which he Blocked with Excalibur

Nazo Shot Several more balls at Double-D which he again Blocked, then the Duo Charged at Each other and Crossed Swords, locked in a Dead Struggle staring at each other in rage

"You are Improving" Nazo said "But I'm still better" He Swung his sword and Knocked Double-D away

"I will defeat you!" He Roared as he charged towards Nazo only to be knocked away yet again "**Shining Wave!**" Double-D's Move did not connect this time and Nazo Shattered the Wave and He was upon Double-D again and He Delivered a Barrage of Slashes and Destroyed Double-D's armor

"_No, This isn't happening" _Double-D thought as he fell to the Ground and was Knocked unconscious and He saw a Purple form of Sonic walk towards him and Go inside Him!

"_This is the Dark Spine Transformation, It will unleash your hidden Powers"_ A Voice whispered into his head

And When Double-D regained consciousness, His Golden armor was Replaced with an Abyssmal Black set of Armor and Excalibur Had a Black Aura Around it

And Even his Voice was Darker "**Nazo, I Will End this Battle Now!**" He Shouted And He Raised Excalibur and He Recited Two Words "**Hell's Wave!**" And he shot a black wave out of his Sword and it Connected with Nazo

"Soul Change!" Double-D said and He was Back in Excalibur Form "**Shining Wave x4!" ** He shouted as he flew around Nazo and Left Four Beams of Light and They all hit Nazo and Shot him into the Air

"Soul Change!" He shouted and he was Back in Dark Spine Form "**Shade Destroyer!" **He Shouted and he shot 12 beams of Dark Energy out of Excalibur and they all found their mark, Nazo hit the ground Hard and He Coughed up blood as he hit the ground

"Nazo, This is the End" Double-D said Looming over the Downed Nazo and he Thrust His Sword into Nazo's Chest and Nazo Howled in pain as he Died

"I'm sorry it Had to End this way" He said as the Dark world Swirled away and the Field came back into View

Double-D saw Nazo's Body and A Golden Piece of medal lying on his Chest

"T-That's the G-Grand Coin fragment I was meant to protect, Guess I failed" Nazo said With his Dying Breath

"Well, It seems we are done Here, let's rest up in Kakariko for the night" Lucas said

"Double-D, What happened there?" Nazz asked

"I Killed a man" Double-D said and Walked away

_**The End!**_

_**A.N. Well, how was that? **_

_**Coming Later In Super Smash Eds**_

_**1:Eddy discovers new powers**_

_**2: Jimmy Becomes Brave**_

_**3:Ed Eats Buttered Toast!**_

_**With that, Ayami Out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Super Smash Eds, Ruins of Rhapsody Part 1_

Sarah and Jimmy land in a Strange world, all around them are crumbled ruins of an Ancient Building

Sarah found a Plaque and read it "These are the Ruins of the castle of Emporer Seras Rhapsody"

Jimmy Looked forward and saw something Moving under a Pile of rubble "Sarah!" He yelled "Someone is hurt over there!" They walked over and as they got closer, a girl popped out of the Rubble

She had Long Nut Brown Hair, and was wearing a white tube top with a slim Cardigan with large brown Cuffs and she picked up a green onion shaped hat with some baubles on it and she had a Green skirt on with white leggings and she had on Brown heel-less Boots with a Rapier on her belt and a steel shield on her back

"Oh, Hello" She said " My name is Lunetie, I am from the land of Alcorona (Lucas, Don't Be mad if I Slaughtered the name of the island) May you please tell me were I am?" She asked

"Hi, I'm Jimmy and this is Sarah" The Frail boy In pink said

"Would you like to come with us?" Sarah Asked

"Okay, Hold on" Lunetie said searching through the rubble and she pulled out a Fluffy, white creature

"This is my Moogle, Mette"

"Hi!" Mette said waving

"Oh, By the way, have you seen a boy in a Blue robe around here?" Lunetie asked

"No, Haven't seen anyone like that" Sarah responded

"Okay, how about a Giant yellow bird?" Lunetie asked

"No, Why do you ask?" Jimmy asked back

"Well, They boy is my older brother, Lucas who went through a strange door and I followed him and the bird is Streak, one of my friends" Lunetie said, revealing her past leading to today

"We'll help you find your friend" Jimmy said

The Four (remember Mette) walked through the ruins of the fallen castle and as they were walking, they saw two men walking towards a Giant yellow Bird and the team ducked behind a fallen Mortar

"That's Streak" Lunetie whispered "Those two look like poachers, we have to save Streak"

One of the men who looked better dressed then his friend who wore a loincloth "Merrick, Don't think with your stomach, Lord Brain wants us to find Lord Rhapsody's Hidden treasure"

"But Damion, Me Hungry" The cave man like man said (Merrick holds the D.K. Coin and Damion Holds the Roy Coin)

"Lady Lunetie, We can't Leave Streak in this position" Mette said

"Alright, Jimmy, you and Mette take on the one in the loincloth and Me and Sarah will take in the other guy" Lunetie said, Then they popped out from behind the slab of stone and attacked the two men

"Hey Kid!" Mette yelled to Jimmy "Take this" she threw a Short Sword at Jimmy which he absorbed and gained his Sword powers

"This is gonna be fun" Jimmy said swinging his sword around

"You Cannot beat Me!" Merrick said slapping his chest

Jimmy jumped towards the cave man and missed his swing, Mette rushed towards him and dive-bombed him and Knocked him off-balance and Jimmy whacked him with the flat of his blade

Sarah and Lunetie were having a little less luck than team 2, Damion was not showing any signs of slowing down and he was still fully powered "You little girls think you can take out one of the brains greatest soldiers?" He taunted

Sarah shot a ball of energy and Damion hit the ball and dispersed it with a swing of his blade

"Sarah, This Isn't going so well" Lunetie said in between gasps

"Maybe if I try a different setting" Sarah said toying with her arm cannon and she discovered an unlocked feature called the freeze gun "This might help" She said and she fired at Damion and froze his hand to a piece of masonry but he shattered the ice with the hilt of his blade

"I must say, that was a nice try" He said rushing towards the girls

"**Magic Slash!**" Lunetie shouted and she slashed at Damion and actually landed a blow on the man

"Well well, that was a nice shot" He taunted "But I think I'm better" he slashed at Lunetie with a flaming sword and she nearly got hit with the red hot blade

"That was close" Lunetie said "We need to be more alert"

Over in Jimmy and Mette's fight, The Cave man showed no signs of Slowing either

"I think I'm at my limits" Jimmy whined while gasping

"Kid, Take this" Mette said forcing a bottle of green Liquid down his throat

"Yuck!, That was nasty!" Jimmy shouted "What was that!"

"Potion" Mette said "Hey, Taste doesn't matter when your wounds disappear"

Jimmy looked at all the Originally scarred areas on his body and noticed the wounds were gone

"Floating Furry make little boy all better, Me Make Floating furry go bye-bye!" Merrick shouted, He grabbed Mette and threw her clear across the ruins

"Ow" Mette said "Seto, Why are you so Cruel?" She Just shattered the fourth wall to tiny little chunks

Sarah and Lunetie charged at the man known as Damion and Jimmy Charged towards the cave man and

*Fade to Black *

_**To Be Continued **_

_**Hello My Loyal Fan Base, I Hope this Cliff hanger has left you wanting more**_

_**A.N. Lunetie, Mette, and Streak all Belong to LucasBravvus97 **_

_**With That, Bye-Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Super Smash Eds Chapter 9: Spelunking _

Seth and Kevin Arrived at a cave entrance and saw a bunch of the creatures that kept attacking them go down the entrance

"Well, Guess we go down" Seth said Summoning his sword

"Yeah, I guess" Kevin said, summoning his pistols

As the two walked down into the cave, They heard a low rumbling sound as if construction was going on

"Just like Ed when he had the school chili" Kevin whispered "Minus the smell"

"Anyway, lets press on" Seth said going deeper into the cave and then the duo reached an open area in the cave and then 100 of the strange creatures appeared

"Looks Like we're trapped" Seth said

"Maybe, But we have to fight" Kevin said and the creatures charged at the two

"I won't even have to stain my blade!" Seth said as he punched one of the creatures

"This is too easy" Kevin said as he shot a group of the things and he felt his body vibrating "_**Phantasm!**_" He shouted as he turned blue and rushed through a group of the things

"_**Quick Draw!**_" Seth said flashing through another small group "_**Eruption!**_" Seth dug his sword in the ground and an explosion killed two thirds of the group

"This'll fix 'em" Kevin said and his two guns formed together and he got a Plasma rifle "Yo Seth!, Give me some air!" Seth Rolled backwards and Kevin hopped on Seth's feet and Seth launched Kevin in the air "Say cheese, you weird things" Kevin said as he charged up a shot and blasted the rest of the creatures

"Aw, Brother" They heard a voice say "They killed the cute little Primids" They turned and saw a little girl and a big buff man standing in a doorway

"Well Anna, How do you want to handle them?" The man said, He appeared to be wearing a silver mask with a V shaped eye slit

"I say we let them feel what they felt" Anna said, she began to glow and she turned into a golden barbed sword

"She can turn into a sword?" Kevin asked

"She is the embodiment of the Galaxia blade, I am Marcus" He said "I am a soldier of the Big Brain"

Seth ran towards Marcus and engaged him in a sword fight "I don't care, If the brain plans on destroying this world, He will die" Seth said and something happened that No one would have expected, Seth's sword broke

"Hmph, That was a sad attempt at swordplay" Marcus said

"Too Bad" Anna said "Maybe you aren't one of the brawlers" She taunted

"I don't need that sword to fight, I've got a better one" Seth said and then his hands started to glow and a silver blade appeared in his hands "This is a Silver sword"

"Seems swords come to you like metal to a magnet" Marcus said

"But, some swords are metal" Kevin said, after saying that Kevin began firing at Marcus

"Don't correct me, Boy!" Marcus said and he slashed at Kevin and cut him in the stomach it may have been a minor cut, not deep enough to have his guts spill out, but it still hurt

"Hey, Did you forget about me?" Seth said as he summoned another silver sword

"Just eliminating the Riff-Raff" Marcus said as he ran towards the now duel-wielding kid

"Fine, Then lets go!" Seth said and he and Marcus engaged in another sword fight "How do you like being unarmed?" Seth kicked Anna (The Sword) and She flew into the ceiling of the cave

"Crafty little mouse" Marcus said, He was to preoccupied with saying that to notice that Seth was rushing at him and Seth tackled him and placed his swords around Marcus's neck in a scissor style

"Now, this is the end" Seth said and cut his neck and the grand coin shard began to glow in Marcus's pocket

"No!, Marcus!" Seth heard Anna cry from above she changed back to normal and proceeded to lightly punch Seth on his kneecaps

"I am sorry for what I've done, I will tend to his wound" Seth ripped part of his cape off and wrapped it around Marcus's throat and then he pulled a bottle of green liquid out of his (Seemingly Bottomless) Pockets and Poured it down Marcus's throat

"I'll need to get to Kevin's wound as well" Seth said pulling another potion from his pocket

"Thank you for saving my brother" Anna said, hugging Seth as he knelt down to fix up Kevin

"No Problem" Seth said with a smile

_**The End **_

_**Hello, Seto Ayami here**_

_**Anyone love how I ended on a happy note?**_

_**And These little Stories are part of the Grand Coin Arc which'll later stem into the Grand Maze arc**_

_**and then to the final battle**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Super Smash Eds 10: The Rumble in the Rubble **_

_**Opening Title Sequence: Pictures of the Heroes teams flash By,Red, Blue,Ed And Eddy making Faces, Jonathan Face-Palming , Double-D Smiling, Nazz Winking, and Lucas Sticking his tongue out with tiny white wings poking out of the back of his cloak, Jimmy Throwing up a peace sign, Sarah Smiling beneath her helmet and Lunetie Grinning widely, Kevin Flipping off the camera and Seth Smiling at the Camera**_

_**Back at the site of Jimmy's Battle, the cave man Merrick has not even broken a sweat**_

"* Pant Pant* I don't know how long I can last" Jimmy's tiny lungs strained to pull in necessary oxygen for the youth to survive

"Little pink boy is going to die, and then me see how tiny fluffy tastes" Merrick said referring to the little Moogle known as Mette that he chucked clear across the ruins

"*Pant * Even if my lungs burst, I will never let you hurt a cute, harmless, whatever Mette is" Jimmy said raising his sword "_**Thousand Cloud Call!**_" Jimmy shouted and 30 cloud soldiers came out and tackled Merrick, even though the Clouds hindered him, Merrick charged towards the pink garbed youth

"You Hurt me with fluffies, So Me hurt you with me fists!" Merrick yelled, But as he was charging, Damion Disappeared from his fight with Sarah and Lunetie and reappeared behind Merrick

"Keep Down your annoying voice!" Damion Slashed off Merrick's head, Silencing him for good

"What!" Jimmy, Sarah, And Lunetie shouted, astonished

"Hmph, He got on my nerves, Much like you brats" Damion said

"But he was one of your own!" Lunetie shouted, and a green aura shone around her and the vines in the forest came towards her "You dare cut down one of your own?, Just because he was annoying you!" She tried to wrap Damion up in her vines but he either dodged or burned them

"Stand Still!" Sarah Shouted and she held him in place with a shot from the Sticky Shot (My own Creation) setting on her arm cannon

"No, No!, I am one of the brains best soldiers!" He said wrestling to break free

"Stop Squirming!" Jimmy shouted and a Gun formed in his hands "_**Lucky Shot!**_"___(Lucky shot is basically a gun version of Odin's Zantetsuken, But instead of killing the enemy, It leaves Them severely wounded, P.S. Most of the Moves in this story were given to me by Jay Zero Snake, Thank you Jay)_

The Shot worked and Jimmy shot off one of Damion's Legs "You Impudent Brat!" He shouted as the blood ran from his leg but he failed to notice the vines sneaking up behind him and the vines wrapped into a Spear and stabbed him through the heart

"No, I was to be given...God-Hood" He Gasped before dying

"Well it seems he still has the coin on him, Sarah, Search him" Lunetie said

"What?, Why me?" Sarah shouted

"Because, Jimmy is too weak and My rapier won't last much more damage, Plus I need to find Streak and Mette" Lunetie said

"Okay, Fine" Sarah Said approaching Damion's Body

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud laugh rang out "Thank you for ridding me of that weakened

vessel!" The team turned around and noticed a Purple wisp of smoke form into a man

"Who are you?" Lunetie asked, Swapping her damaged rapier for a new one from a magic backpack

"I am the spirit form of that man over there" He gestured towards Damion "He was only a weak vessel, Now that I am free, my power increases 1000 Fold!" He shouted but he winced when he sensed a Great power coming from Jimmy

"_**Kirby Brando!**_" Jimmy shouted and Time seemed to stop around him "I...Stopped time?" Jimmy Questioned, when he saw that the spirit was still moving

"Time is not a brat's to control" He said and he lunged at Jimmy, but Jimmy vanished "Where did you go!" The Spirit shouted

Jimmy reappeared behind him and drew his sword "**Lives are not yours to end**" Jimmy's voice echoed

in the silent air "**Die!"** Jimmy shouted and he ran through the spirit

"No...how do you...possess the..Dragon god sword?" The spirit said and he faded into darkness

"**It is of none of your concern**" Jimmy said, Jimmy's eyes stopped glowing and time resumed, and Jimmy passed out in Sarah and Lunetie's arms

"Sarah, did I do good?" Jimmy said before passing out

"Very good Jimmy, now get some rest" Sarah said smiling

"* Whistles* Streak!, Come on" Lunetie shouted toward her feathered companion and he came running with Mette on his back and then Sarah,after grabbing the grand coin,slung Jimmy over Streaks back and Sarah and Lunetie hoped on and rode away

"Sarah, your friend has an enormous amount of built up energy" Lunetie said "He might be a great warrior"

"I guess he will, I guess he will" Sarah said, staring at her sleeping friend

_**The End**_

_***Blue and Red Walk onto a stage * **_

_**Red: What's up readers?, Red here, With my dorky brother, Blue **_

_**Blue: HEY!**_

_**Red: Well whatever, anyway, we're here to tell you that the end of the Grand Coin Arc is coming to an end**_

_**Blue: After Rolf and Johnny's story, we start the Great Maze arc and once that rounds off,**_

_**Red: The Big Brain will go down! **_

_**Blue: Must you be so loud?**_

_**Red: Yes**_

_**Blue:Ugh **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Super Smash Eds Chapter 11: The Giant Tree-Fort Pt-1**_

_**One quick thing before we get started, If anyone also reads Ed-Vatar, I will first finish this story and then get to Ed-Vatar, **_

_**Jonny (I Just found out that this is how his name is spelled) and Rolf were flying towards a giant tree (Taken from the Forbidden woods from wind waker) on Jonny's Charizard (Plank) **_

"What do you think that is Rolf?" Jonny asked, trying to keep his hat from flying off

"Rolf believes that this is the great tree from a legend from the old country" Rolf, Always the country bumpkin, Replied

Jonny, Rolf, and Plank landed on an out-stretched branch from the giant tree "Plank, Come back" Jonny said and Plank flew back in his Poke-Ball, Then the two youths proceeded

But upon entering, the two were attacked by a giant moth "Jonny, Let the Son-Of-A-Shepherd handle this one" Rolf said letting aura charge in his hand and he released it in the form of a fist "**Aura Punch!**" the "Punch" ripped through one of the monsters wings

"Plank!, come out!" Jonny shouted and a green creature with a bulb on its back emerged "Use Razor Leaf!" Jonny shouted and the Plank shot a razor sharp leaf out of its back and it ripped through the beasts remaining wing, sending the beast spiraling towards the ground

Rolf slid under it and caught it "Stubborn monster, Rolf will defeat you" He leaped into the air with the monster close to him "**Seismic Toss!"** Rolf shouted as he slammed the beast into the hard forest floor

"Wowee Rolf!, That was an awesome move!" Jonny shouted like a crazed Fan-Boy, but his cheers were cut short when two giant hog-like creatures with giant pole-arms emerged from the end of the hall

"This is not a situation that proves favorable to the Son-Of-A-Shepherd" Rolf said, but in spite of his fears, Rolf charged towards one of the creatures and delivered a swift jab to its gut

"Plank go!" Jonny threw out another Poke-Ball and out popped a blue turtle "Squirtle!" It shouted and it shot water down one of the monster's throats and ended up drowning it

Rolf ran up to the other one and kicked it into the air and shot a ball of aura at it, causing it to explode

"*Clap Clap *, Impressive, Brawlers of Light" A man said, Rolf and Jonny turned around and saw a man who had Wolf's (Star fox Wolf) outfit on

"Who are you Snake-In-The-Grass Man?" Rolf asked

"My name is Samuel" He said and he pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Rolf, but the Son-Of-A-Shepherd jumped out of the way and tried to punch the man but Samuel was light on his feet and he dodged ever punch "That was pathetic!" He shot and he hit Rolf in the chest

"Rolf!, Please!, Get up!" Jonny shouted in a frantic manner, but the Son-Of-A-Shepherd would not respond, but then, Rolf Started Glowing in a plethora of colors and he got up and he shouted

"_**This is the True Power of Aura!"**_ Rolf Shouted and he hit Samuel with a giant beam of Aura, But he couldn't stop

"Rolf!, Okay you won!, Stop!" Jonny's cries were pointless to the seemingly possessed Rolf

"_**I Will Destroy all monsters on this area"**_ He said, Jonny saw that Rolf was targeting the Planks

"Return Hurry!" Jonny threw out all three balls and all of the planks vanished inside

"_**You Dare Protect those monsters!**_" Rolf shouted and he blasted Jonny with a small beam of Aura

and he passed out, At the Same time, Rolf returned to normal and saw the damage he caused

"No, What has the Son-Of-A-Shepherd done?" Rolf asked with tears in his Eyes, he dug around in Jonny's pocket and pulled out the ball Jonny labeled with a red sticker for Charizard and sent him out

"Red Dragon, Please get as to the point of rendezvous" Rolf Said and Charizard picked up Jonny and Rolf climbed on his back and they flew out of the Tree fort

"Young Jonny, Please forgive the Son-Of-A-Shepherd" Rolf said before he started to shed tears

_**The End**_

_**(Ed And Eddy Come into the light, Double-D soon follows after)**_

_**Eddy: Hey Sock-Head what took you so long?**_

_**D.D.: I got the zipper on the jeans for my sonic outfit snagged on my underpants and now I got a huge rip in them**_

_**Ed:I'd let you use mine Double-D, But I'm Flyin' Solo!**_

_**Eddy: *Shudders * Whatever, Me and the boys are here to tell you this is the end of the grand coin arc, Next chapter starts off the Great Maze Arc**_

_**D.D.: Yes and that the team does not meet right away, the meet seperate parts of the team you met in the grand coin arc, First, Ed, Eddy, Red, Blue and Jonathan meet Sarah, Jimmy and Lunetie**_

_**Eddy: Then Double D, Lucas, Nazz, Green and Vio Meet up with Seth And Bazooka Chin (Kevin)**_

_**Ed: Then Jonny and Rolf meet up with a new friend **_

_**All Three: Then we meet and Kick the brains (Eddy and Ed) Butt! (D.D) Backside!**_

_**Eddy: You won't even say Butt, Sock-Head?**_

_**D.D: I Dislike that Word, Eddy**_

_**Ed: HAHAHAHA!, Eddy Said Butt!**_

_**Moi: Okay FF, Before I end, one question, I want to write another story after all my other ones (I Scrapped Final Fantasy and Tsubasa) This Time, Either Phantom Hourglass Or Spirit Tracks, Answers in Replies please**_

_**Ayami, Signing Out!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Super Smash Eds chapter 12: The Great Maze: Cherry Blossom Trials Pt. 1 Dirty Mouthed Fighter**_

_**Ed, Eddy, Blue, Red and Jonathan emerged from a portal that Jonathan opened, they ended up in an area that seemed like a forest of cherry blossoms **_

"This place looks like a battleground in a japanese samurai flick" Eddy said

"Well, lets get moving, I think the enemies are closing in" Jonathan said, looking at a monitor on his wrist

"How many?" Blue said, grabbing the handle of his sword

"Three, Coming in Fast" Jonathan said back to blue

"Well there's 5 of us, so we can take 'em" Eddy said and they all hopped behind a bush and waited for the three enemies

_Elsewhere in the cherry grove forest _

_Jimmy, Sarah, and Lunetie were walking through the rain of cherry blossoms_

"How pretty" Jimmy said

"It Sure is, Jimmy" Sarah said, Pulling up the visor on her helmet

"Nature sure is wonderful" Lunetie Said breathing in deeply

*Beep * *Beep * went an alarm in Sarah's suit "It says there are 5 heat readings in that direction" Sarah said pointing ahead "Wait" She added "One More is Coming from behind the other 5"

"Maybe it's some of the others" Lunetie said running forward

_Back With Eddy's Group, A Man that looked a little older than Jonathan, Who wore a Shirt with a Naked Woman with fox ears on it, and a Red Leather Jacket and Baggy Jeans walked up from behind _

"Well, Hello Boys, Mind if I go a few rounds with you?" He asked

"First, Who are you?" Red asked Drawing his sword

"My name is Dean, And I just want to test your abilites" Dean replied drawing a gun from its holster

"I'll Take you on First" Jonathan said and he leaped into the battle field

"Don't Take me to lightly" Dean Said and he shot at Jonathan

"That was a terrible shot" Jonathan shouted taunting him

Dean Dropped his Gun and Rushed towards Jonathan and they began to fight Mono-Y-Mono

"Maybe you aren't as bad a fighter as I thought you were" Jonathan said Throwing a Punch

"Yeah, But I ain't a clean fighter" Dean Said Kicking Jonathan in the crotch

"That...Hurt" Jonathan said, Doubled-over

"We'll Go Next" Red and Blue said Simultaneously and they both drew their Blades

"Two on One, I Like It" Dean Said and he blocked both swords with his foot "What?, Was that it?" He then knocked both of them away with one kick and then he pulled both blasters and shot both Red and Blue

"He..He's too powerful" Blue said before he passed out

"You Meanie!, Why are you doing this?" Ed Shouted, Electricity Crackling all over his body

"Heh, This guy seems tough, Might actually have to try this time" Dean said, Grinning

Ed ran towards Dean and he tried to use Electro Fang on Dean but he kept dodging

"How Bout THIS!" Dean Shouted and he threw a metal knife blade at Ed and it stuck in his arm

"That barely hurt, _**Electro Sho-**_" Ed Tried to use Electro Shock, But the Energy surged from his body into the knife "AHHHHH!" Ed shouted as his own electricity shocked him and he fainted (ED has Fainted, Pokemon References :D)

"Ed!, No!" Eddy Shouted and he dropped to his knees and began to cry

"Aw, The Baby's crying" Dean Taunted

Eddy's hat began to glow a bright gold and he grabbed the brim "MADCAP!" Eddy shouted and he Tossed his cap at Dean

"AH, Shit!, I Can't Fucking See!" He Shouted

"This is for Jonathan!" Eddy Shouted and he gave Dean an uppercut then he charged a fireball "This is For Red!" And He shot Dean with the fireball and as Dean Fell he Kicked him in the spine "That was for Blue!" And then Eddy Jumped into the air and Did a drilling Ground pound "And This is For Ed!" But Before he could connect with Dean, Something had kicked him and Knocked him into a tree

And when Eddy got up he saw that the other guy had Fox Ears and a Fox Tail

"Dammit, Dean, How Many times do I have to save your ass?" He asked

"Shut up Jack and help me up, the shrimp paralyzed me with that back shot" Dean Said

"Whatever, We've got to get back to the palace" Jack said and he grabbed Dean and teleported away, but his voice rang in Eddy's Head "_You Got Lucky, Dean Was Weak, You wouldn't live if I got my hands on you"_ _I Don't want to think about that guys strength_ Eddy thought, as he was blacking out, He saw three people coming towards they battleground _No, More Enemies, I Can't fight like this _he thought then he blacked out and in his mind he saw three people running again, this time, it was a man with blue hair (Marth, whose coin Lunetie holds) A Small Pink Puff (Kirby, Whose coin Jimmy holds)

And a Mobile orange and yellow battle suit (Samus, Whose Coin Sarah Holds) _Maybe they're allies, maybe now I can rest _ Eddy then let his body drift into unconsciousness "Go Ahead Eddy, Rest, Friends are here" Mario said and he faded into the depths of Eddy's Mind

_The End _

_**A.N., 12th chapter up, tell me what you think, also, Jack and Dean Are neither good nor evil, there alliance will be shown at the end of the story, and they will also be in the sequel I am planning **_

_**So, With That, Ayami Out! * Salute ***_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Super Smash Eds Chapter 13: Great Maze Arc 2- The Great Coliseum **_

_Nazz, Double-D, Lucas, Green and Vio got shot out of the portal and ended up in front of an old style roman Coliseum and a Man in a Cloak was shouting something_

"Think you Can take on the champions of the Coliseum?, Third Place Gets A Detailed map of the Dark Realm, Second Place gets 10000 Munny (Yes, They use Kingdom Hearts Currency) And First Place gets A Detailed map of the Dark Realm, 10000 Munny, And Their Very own Airship!" He Finished and he Removed his Hood and revealed he had white hair yellow eyes and a scar on the Bridge of his nose (Dats Me!, My hair is actually brown but I dyed it white once and I wore yellow contacts and I thought I looked cool, so, Seto Was born from that)

"Excuse Me, When will this tournament begin?" Double-D Asked

"It will begin at sundown" The man said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Well, It seems we have some time to train up" Green Said

"My Sword Needs Sharpening anyway" Vio said

"Eddward, I Would like to test your Abilities" Lucas Said and he led Double-D to an Open Field "Well, I Planned On Testing your Sonic Powers, Like using friction to create a fire, or using your super speed to land one million punches or Kicks" His staff began to glow and Seven clones of Lucas made of water appeared from his Staff "Now!, Test your Powers!" Lucas sent the clones towards Double-D

"Alright, How About this!" He Shouted Cocking back a fist "_**Machina Punch!**_" His Fist Flashed and it seemed he had one million hands on one arm and One Lucas Clone turned into a puddle "And how about this?" His Hand Vibrated at fast speeds and ball of blue flames appeared "_**Blue Fire!**_" He tossed the fireball and turned one of the clones into water vapors

"Excellent, Now, do you still have that sacred sword?" Lucas asked

"I Believe I do" Double-D said, Rummaging through his (seemingly bottomless) backpack and pulled out the hilt of Caliburn

"_ZZZ, Hm?, Oh, Master Eddward, Do you need my services?"_ He asked

"Yes I do, Caliburn" Double-D said and Caliburn popped his blade out of nowhere

"Alright, I Need you to try and use that Machina technique with your sword" Lucas said as he made more clones

_After Practicing for 3 hours, Sundown was just an Hour away and the Group ran to the coliseum _

"*Pant Pant * Are we on time?" Double-D asked through breaths of air

"Right on time" The Man said

"_**Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, Are you ready for blood and gore?" **_Another man shouted through a magic megaphone, the crowd was in an uproar

"_**Then Let me Introduce one of the newest combatants, Seth Emerson!**_" The Announcer yelled and, Double-D and Nazz saw the brown haired boy the had met in Cosmos's Dimension

"Double-D, Isn't he one of the chosen?" Nazz Asked

"Yes, I Believe Cosmos said his coin was of the warrior Ike" Double-D said

"_**And Seth's Opponent is the...Juggernaut!**_" He Announced, And a man completely covered in steel armor stepped out of the other gate and he wielded a giant Ax

"I Wonder how he'll fair?" Lucas Said

"Time to smash the pipsqueak" Juggernaut taunted

"I Doubt you'll even scratch me" Seth said back

"What!, you taunting me!" Juggernaut shouted and he slammed his ax down on the ground but Seth Dodged

"That was weak" Seth said and he punched Juggernaut in the eye (since his eyes are not protected by the helmet)

"Ah!, That Hurt!" Juggernaut shouted as he rubbed his eye

"This'll Hurt even more!" Seth Yelled and he stabbed Juggernaut in the Back where his armor was weakest and Shouted one word "**Explosion!**" His Sword glowed white and Exploded "Feh, what was the point in that?" He waked through the gate of life (Yes like a real coliseum) and people dragged Juggernaut through the gate of death

_After Several matches, It was Lucas's Turn next _

"Well, According to this bracket chart, I'm up next" Lucas said looking at the bracket of matches listed in the vestibule

"Good Luck out the Lucas" Double-D said

"Go Get Em!" Nazz said and she raised one of her pom-poms (I Don't know where she Kept them)

_Before Lucas Could Step out into the Arena, Someone in a cloak knocked into him _

"Oh, Excuse Me" The Figure said, Lucas caught a glimpse of the persons face, It was a Woman with Ivory skin and Green eyes, Much like a cats eyes and she had Ash-Blonde hair

"_Who was that?_" Lucas thought as he walked out

"_**Alright Ladies and Gents, The next match is about to begin**_" The announcer said "_**This Match **__**Features a young mage from a far off land, Lucas!, And his Opponent, This is someone who is said to have crawled from the deepest region of the Dark Realm and he provided us with the map as a prize, Charron!"**_

_On the opposite side of Lucas, A Man wearing a blood red cloak and carrying a scythe walked out, Lucas couldn't see some of his face, but he could make out he had piercing red eyes and a crazy smile_

"Ready for the Afterlife?" Charron asked, tilting his head as he did so

"No, Are you?" Lucas retorted

"Kehehe, Sorry Brat, I've already been there, And I gotta say, Hell ain't all it's cracked up to be" Charron seemed to teleport in front of Lucas, causing him to recoil

"Hey!, No Early shots!, I didn't say go!" The Announcer said "Now...Go!"

"Alright, Let me see how I can Kill You" Charron said with a glint in his eyes

"Not if I kill you first" Lucas said charging a spell "_**Water!**_" A Ball of Water flew at Charron 

"Heh, Is that supposed to scare me?" Charron Questioned

"No, Now it is!, _**Water spikes!**_" Lucas shouted and the water split in to tiny fragments and they lengthened out and became spiked and they flew towards Charron

"Was that the best you got?, Little Mage?" Charron taunted and he swung his scythe and made the water spike splash into puddles around him "Well, that was it?" Charron looked at Lucas and saw he was holding out his Staff, _The water was only a distraction! _Charron Thought

"_**I Summon the Pikari of Raging Storms!, Electabuzz!**_" His Staff glowed a bright yellow and a Black and Yellow creature came out of it "Now!, **Wateraja!**" A Giant wave of water filled up the arena and Charron Struggled to swim to the top,

"* Gasp* What, you expected for me to drown?" Charron said and he looked around for Lucas

"I'm up here!" Lucas shouted and Charron looked up and saw Lucas with wings Holding Electabuzz "Now!, Electabuzz!, Use Zap Cannon!" Electabuzz shot a giant Yellow ball of electricity into the pool below, Lucas heard Charrons pained scream as electricity crackled and roared at him

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, Seems Lucas has one, by sizzling his opponent" The Announcer said

_After Double-D Watched Vio, Green, Seth, Lucas and Kevin go through more matches, It was Nazz's turn _

"Hey People, Next Match features the fabulous girl with one hell of a fashion sense, Nazz Greenwood,

versus, the one and only, The Huntress!" The Announcer shouted and Nazz walked through one gate and a woman in a fur coat and matching fur pants wielding an axe walked out the other one "Do you think you can come out on top, Little Girl?" The Huntress Said

"I Think I'll win" Nazz said Taking out her earrings, She handed them to Double-D and he ran back to the Vestibule to find Lucas

_Back in the fight_

"Take this!" The Huntress yelled and she swung her axe at Nazz who tried her best to dodge the blow and it only chopped off the tip of her shoes

"_**Din's Fire!**_" Nazz shouted and the fire ball exploded in The Huntress's face and it caused her to rear back

"Now I'm Mad!" She Shouted and tried to tear Nazz apart, but she missed in her berserk rage

"_**Blind Veil!**_" Nazz shouted and she disappeared in a flash of light

"Running away?, YOU COWARD!" The Huntress shouted

"Well, What a nice turn of events, Nazz seems to have vanished" Seto (The Announcer) Said

"Where did she go?" Double-D Asked

"I Don't know, we'll have to wait and see" Green Said

"I Wish I could turn invisible" Vio Muttered

"Lucas, Where do you think she is?" Double-D Asked his silent friend

Lucas closed his eyes and Took in a deep breath "_**Water**_" A Small drop of water went flying in the arena and splashed against an unseen shape "There she is" Lucas said pointing

"_**Sliding Strike!**_" Nazz Shouted and when she came out of hiding she was in her Sheik outfit and she slid under The Huntress's Legs and Stabbed her Achilles tendons and she fell like a bag of wet sand

"I Think I should finish you" Nazz said, but as she looked at The Huntress, Who was crying "Never mind, You Sniveling weakling" Nazz said as she walked away

"Um, I Guess Nazz wins!" Seto shouted "Alright, Now that the Preliminary's are over, we have a special part of our tournament, the team battles, Now if all of the remaining combatants would step into the vestibule" Everyone walked into the vestibule and discovered a box with colored balls in it and then Seto poofed in front of the box

"Now, To choose your teammates, Draw a ball from the box and whoever has the corresponding color, Is your teammate" Everyone lined up and took balls from the box, Double-D, Nazz, And Lucas all drew silver balls, Green, Vio, And Seth all drew emerald balls, Kevin, A Man with a magic staff, and a man with a broadsword all drew ruby balls, The Woman who ran into Lucas, Along with a blond woman and a raven haired man drew gold balls

(I Don't care about everyone else, So on to the fights!, Also, There is a new thing I'm doing, These battles have themes, they will be revealed before each fight)

"So, On to the first fight, Team Seth Versus Team Star (The Theme for this Battle is "_Might Against Magic_" Team Seth is comprised of three swordsmen, While Team Star is comprised of three mages)

"Hmph, Can you overcome our power?" The Leader asked

"Might will best magic" Seth said

"We will see" The Female mage said and she sprang towards Vio and began to whip him around with a slender whip of magic which he eventually blocked and knocked her away with a shield Bash

"_**Fire!**_" The Other male mage shouted and shot a ball of fire at green which he deftly dodged and he charged at the mage and gave him a nasty slash on his cheek "Hmph" He grunted and his hand glowed green but was stopped

"Ah Ah Ah, No Healing" Seto Said from his balcony view and flicked his hand to his side

"What!" The Man shouted, While He was distracted by Seto's surprise rule change, He failed to notice

Green running towards him and He tried to fire off a last resort "_**Com-**_" He tried to use comet but he was cut short by Green stabbing him in the chest

"Nie aus den augen des Feindes" (Translation: Never take your eyes off the enemy (This is in German, My native language))

"Right, I...shouldn't have" The man said as he died with his eyes creepily open

"Rest Jetzt Junge Seele" Green said as he closed the man's eyes (Translation: Rest now, young soul(Woot! More German!))

"Hey Green!, Little Help!" Vio shouted as the Girl (Who Apparently is also a summoner) was on the back of a Grey-Blue Dragon (Bahamut)

"Yeah!, I'm Coming!" Green yelled and ran to help Vio

Seth was having a difficult time defeating the leader of Team Star, who was an accomplished Spell-Blade (SPELL-Blade, Since Spell is magic, He is not Might, He is Magic)

"_**Fire-Blade!**_" He Shouted and he slashed a flaming sword which Seth blocked with his own sword

"_**Quick Draw!**_" Seth shouted as he rushed forward, but the man jumped out of the way "Stand Still!" he missed again and he began swinging his sword out of frustration and then and His Eyes began to glow yellow (This is another way to activate a final smash, Out of anger, Inspired by the Avatar State) and He summoned 100 swords behind him "_**This is your final breath!, MAGNUM AETHER**_" He shouted and all the swords began slashing at the leader and then Seth jumped in to deliver the Coup De Grace and he slammed the leader into the ground and then Seth passed out

"This is harder than I thought" Green said as Bahamut was trying to claw them

"I think I got a solution!" Vio began digging around in his satchel and pulled out The Double Clawshots

"How are those gonna help?" Green asked, Vio shot one of the Clawshots and hit Bahamut in the eye and he thrashed and flung the girl off of him and she began to plummet to the awaiting ground until Vio shot the other Clawshot and it wrapped around her and pulled her towards him

"You saved me?" she asked, slightly blushing

"Of Course, enemy or not, I'd never kill a woman" Vio said and he put her down...and smacked her in the back of the head with the butt of his sword, knocking her unconscious causing Bahamut to disappear

"Seems the winners of this match is Team Seth" Seto said "Next Match Team Lucas Vs. Team Kevin" (Or as Eddy would call it, Team Bazooka-Chin) Double-D, Nazz, and Lucas all walked out on one side and Kevin, The Man with the staff (His name is Marcus) and the Man with the Broadsword (Named Warren) walked out on the other side (The Themes of this match are Doppelgangers and Revelations, As for Doppelgangers, There are to ranged fighters, Nazz and Kevin, Two Swordsmen, Double-D and Marcus, and Two Mages, Lucas and Warren, And the Revelations will come later)

"Nazz!, What are you doing here?, you'll get hurt!" Kevin said, sounding genuinely worried

"Kevin, it isn't like when we were kids, I don't need you to protect me" Nazz said

"You say I protected you, the way I remember it is that you always stuck up for me" Kevin said looking sad and distant (FLASHBACK TIME) Kevin remembered the time when an older kid in school began to bully him and it was Nazz who always saved him from this bullies wrath and when he was began Attacked by three guys, Nazz saved him by telling an Adult

"Kevin, I only did that cause I thought it was unfair" Nazz told him

"Well whatever, I ain't gonna fight you" Kevin said and he ran over to Double-D "Marcus, Take care of her" Marcus began to slash at Nazz

"Kevin?, Why do you wish to fight me?" Double-D asked

"Because of you, Double-Dweeb, Nazz slipped right through my fingers, I thought she loved me, but before we left, February 13th, She told me she was gonna ask you to the Valentine's dance at school, But if I take you out of the picture, She'll be mine" Kevin said with an insane grin and he turned both his guns into a bazooka and began unleashing a barrage of blasts on the speeding youth "Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Kevin shouted

Double-D began to fire back at Kevin with his newly obtained ability, Blue Fire, "Kevin!, Please!, Reconsider your actions!" He shouted in-between his blasts

"I don't need to!, But you Need to die!" Kevin began to fire seeking blasts at Double-D then He got an Idea, he ran towards Kevin

"A Head-on attack?" Kevin thought but Double-D put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and flipped over him "What!" Kevin didn't even notice the Seeking blasts coming back at him and he got blasted "AUGH!" He shouted and he disappeared in the smoke

"Is Kevin already out of the running?" Seto said as he saw the smoke clear and Kevin was nowhere to be seen, but he reappeared and he was now in a dark black vest and he had an insane look on his face

"Ready to die hedgehog?" He asked Double-D

"What happened to you Kevin?" Double-D said and Kevin began to laugh

"I just let the darkness take over" Kevin said and he jumped at Double-D, But before he could, a blast of magic hit him and Lucas Jumped to Double-D's side

"Lucas, you beat the other guy already?" Double-D asked

"You say that as if you were Doubtful" Lucas told him

"No, I never doubted you, I mean, we did train together and I saw your magical power" Double-D said

"Hey, Two on One, How fun" Kevin said, still acting insane

"On the count of three" Double-D said

"One" Double-D counted

"Two" Kevin said

"Three!" Lucas shouted

"GO!" All three shouted and they all ran at each other and began to rumble, Double-D began to slash his sword at Kevin and he scratched his arm only angering the gun-toting youth and Kevin shout at Double-D but Lucas used a barrier spell and the shot was deflected and Lucas summoned Typhlosion and it began firing off a salvo of fire towards Kevin, all the blows Connected

"I think that I should unleash my full power" Kevin said, He then Summoned a black land-master (Similar to Wolf's in style) and Began To shoot an even bigger salvo of lasers, one of which fried Double-D, Lucas, and Typhlosion, But Lucas and Double-D began to glow

"_**Now I'll Show You!"**_ Double-D shouted and his hoodie turned Gold and so did his jeans

"_**I Summon the Guardian of the Sacred city, Lugia!"**_ Lucas Shouted and a Giant silver bird was in the air and he Jumped on it's Back

"Now, Let's Play!" Kevin shouted

_Kevin, Double-D, and Lucas Charged at each other and..._

_(Cliffhanger)_

_A.N., I left you wanting more didn't I _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Super Smash Eds- Chapter 14: Battle of the Dark Hearts**_

_Back at the Coliseum, Double-D, Lucas, and Kevin were in the Midst of a Mexican stand-off of Final Smashes _

_All three of them collided,Lucas had Lugia use Aurora beam and Double-D Slashed through the tank Kevin had summoned and there was a great explosion and when it had cleared, Both Double-D and Lucas were falling from the sky, Their energy spent, But Kevin seemed at full energy, though the tank Disappeared _

_In Their subconscious states, Lucas and Double-D both saw the spirits of their coins,Sonic and Pit, _

"You Two have spent most of your energy, go on any longer and you'll be out forever" Sonic told them

"Yeah, So we're going to use our most forbidden techniques to give you your own darkness to combat Kevin's" Pit said and both began to glow black and Pits white wings and his white robes turned black and Sonic went into Darkspine Form and they flew into Sonic And Lucas

_In the waking world, Kevin was on top of Double-D's unconscious body, repeatedly Pistol-whipping him_

"Let me hear you howl in pain!" Kevin shouted followed with a Psychotic laugh

"Hey!, You can't let this go on!" Seth shouted at Seto

"I make the rules, Anything goes" Seto retorted

"Well, I'm making my own rules" Seth tried to jump into the arena but a barrier blocked his way

"No. Interrupting. The. Battle" Seto said sporadically

Double-D's body began to stir and Lucas tackled Kevin off of Double-D

"You Think you can win?" Kevin said and he looked at the Dark Angel that Rammed into him

"_**I Summon the Pikari of Abyssmal Blackness, Gengar**_" Lucas said and a purple thing popped out of his staff

Double-D got up and he flew forward and Began to try and slash at Kevin, which he dodged and he blasted at Double-D but he deflected it with his sword and Lucas made Gengar use Shadow ball and it connected with Kevin and he staggered around

"B-But, How can my darkness be snuffed out by two Losers!" Kevin Shouted "NO!, I Will not lose!" He then turned both of his guns into a Giant Howitzer

"Everyone!, Evacuate!" Seto shouted and Everyone Ran through the exits "He's Gonna Bring the house down!"

Double-D Slashed through the Howitzer with one slash and Kevin Formed several minions out of the shadows and the two new friends began to destroy the clones while Kevin tried to shoot them only managing to scratch their arms and legs and Lucas Created a barrier of water to keep the bullets from hitting them, and Double-D used a water Shield to allow Lucas and Himself to breath underwater

_In the Shadows, The Mysterious woman who Lucas ran into was looking at Kevin's Rampage _

"The Data is all collected, The master Will be very pleased" she said and She began to charge up a black Ball "Now, I Might as well get rid of my Test Subject (She is Referring to Kevin), _**Ombral Embrace!"**_ And a giant black ball began to Descend on the Arena but before it could Destroy Lucas, Kevin, And Double-D (Who all passed out from energy usage) The Airship that Seto promised as a reward for the contest came flying through the arena and Picked up the Three teens (Nazz was already on board)

"No Matter, They will not save this world, and The Big Brain will reign supreme" She said and she teleported away

_In The Airship, Double-D, Kevin, and Lucas were laid down in three beds and Seth, Green, Vio, And Nazz were all watching to see if they would wake up But Outside there was an explosion and the ship began to rock, Seth ran out to see and he saw the woman on a hovering platform with an Army of shadows behind her on one side and on the Other side He saw a Man wearing a black Cloak emblazoned with red clouds coming from the other side and he had an army of flying men behind him_

"Heads Up!, We're under attack!" Seth shouted and he Drew his sword and He went back up with Green and Vio on his heels

"Please Let us make it through this" Nazz said as she began to pray and Double-D stirred

"Hmm, Nazz?, Where are we?" Double-D asked and he shook his head, shaking flecks of dried blood of his head

"We're on an Airship and There are two Armies attacking us" Nazz said "Maybe it was Stupid for us to come to this world" She began to cry,

"What do you mean?" Double-D questioned

"Look!, We endangered a boy we don't even know!" Nazz said pointing at Lucas "We've destroyed many buildings!, We've become Murderers!" Now she was sobbing loudly

"The Big Brain would have done all of these things if we hadn't come" Double-D said consoling her and he removed his hat and handed it to Nazz

"Why Did you give this to me?" She asked

"Just in case I don't Come back" Double-D said with a smile and his light blonde hair fell to his shoulders

"Oh Double-D, please come back safe" Nazz said and she gave Double-D a kiss on the Lips, Causing him to turn as red as Eddy's cap and Behind him he heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see Lucas who had just woken up "Shall we get going before we are blown apart?" He asked

_On The Upper Deck, Seth Green and Vio were having little trouble routing all the army members, But a blast of darkness hit Green and A Bullet knocked the sword out of Vio's hands and a flying kick knocked him out cold and the Girl from the Arena and Dean from the forest appeared _

"He who are you!" Dean Shouted at the Girl "This is My Kill!"

"Loud-Mouthed whelp, my assignment is more important then whatever your here for" She said

"Who are you?, A Warrior of Brain?" Seth questioned

"I am Lilienne Ombrus, I am here to take out the Brawlers of Light" She replied and she threw off her cloak and she was wearing a Flowing white dress with black shorts on underneath and she had long Ash-Blonde hair with glowing green eyes with pale ivory skin

"I Guess I'll let it slide, Just because your a woman" Dean said

"Is that Chivalry or Sexism?" Seth asked and he summoned two swords, The Battle Began and Seth was Barraged with a mixture of Dean's lasers and Lilienne's Dark blasts, And Seth was blasted into the forest below and Lilienne and Dean resumed fighting, Dean tried to shoot her but every time he shot her, it turned out to be a fake each time

"What the Hell!" Dean Shouted "Where are you!" Suddenly, He Felt a chill run down his spine and he looked behind him and he saw Lilienne standing behind him and he felt a slight sting in his stomach he looked down and saw the handle of a scythe going through his gut "H-how?" Dean asked

"I'm not some average woman" Lilienne said and in her eyes, Dean saw a glint of darkness and she twisted the handle and she heard Dean groan

"Tsk, Dean, I Have to save your ass again" She heard Someone say, She turned around and a blast of white fire burst in her face, causing her to recoil

Dean looked up and saw his Fox-eared friend Jack, "Jack, this isn't a time for your two cents, Help!" Jack Picked Dean up and opened a portal and threw him in "He'll see your back and you'll be treated and I'll take your fight from here" Jack said

"Hey!" Double-D shouted "Who are you two?" He asked as he and Lucas emerged from Below-Decks

"I am your destruction" Jack said, He glanced over the three opponents, Sizing them up, when he glanced at Lilienne he shuddered "You're an Opponent I'd love to fight"

Lilienne remained silent and advanced on the fox man and Darkness began to swirl in her palm and her Scythe reappeared in her hand, she slashed at Jack but he dodged and Lucas and Double-D Leapt into the fray, Lucas started off the battle by Casting Watera and nearly washed Jack off the edge but he recovered by using a magic paint brush and attached a vine to the ship and swung up

"What magic is that?" Lucas asked as he saw Jack land on his feet

"The Brush of the Gods" Jack said and he drew a swirl with his brush and Double-D and Lucas nearly got blown off the ship while Lilienne dug her scythe into the ship and She shot a blast of Darkness at Jack and he grew a tree with a stroke of his brush and the wind stopped

"You have immense arcane abilities" Lilienne said, her face revealing no emotion, Double-D slashed at Lilienne with Caliburn and she blocked with her scythe and Slashed back, landing a blow on the blonde boys arm nearly severing it but Double-D wasn't going down easy and he blasted a ball of blue fire at her but she countered with a blast of darkness and they ran at each other and began to fight sword against scythe

Lucas began to fight Jack Magic Vs Brush, Jack started by drawing a line and a Black line rushed toward Lucas and Lucas countered by creating an small iceberg and kicking it towards Jack which Jack reflected and knocked Lucas off the Airship, but Lucas acted quickly and summoned a black and white bird and flew back to the ship

"I Believe it's Time to end this" Jack said and he began to lift into the air and He brushed one million ink dots and Lucas created an iceberg and the bird disappeared and returned to the staff and Lucas's iceberg was no match for the rain of inky bullets

"I Agree" Lilienne said and she began to charge a giant ball of energy and Double-D tried to stop her until he was held down by two shadow men

_Below-Decks, Nazz was tending to Kevin's wounds and he opened his eyes and they glowed red and he teleported away and Nazz ran to tell Double-D of the Cap wearing boys disappearance _

"Double-D!, Kevin disappeared!" Nazz shouted and she watched in horror as she saw a black ball descend on Double-D

"_**Ombral Embrace!**_" Lilienne's voice rang and Double-D's frail form was engulfed in the blackness and when it cleared he was gone "You are powerless, I Shall leave you for now" She said and she vanished in a wisp of darkness

"Hmph, I would've liked to fight more with her" Jack said and he threw a coin into a nearby river and a portal opened up and he jumped in and Disappeared in the murky surface

"No, Double-D, Kevin, Lucas, Their all gone" Nazz began to cry

"I'm..not gone...yet" Lucas choked out of his hoarse throat

"What'll we do?" Nazz asked

"We go to the rendezvous point" Lucas said, standing up and brushing off his cloak and walking to the helm of the ship

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Seth shouted as he saw the airship leaving from the forest below

_**The end **_

_**A.N.-What do you guys think?, And yes, I had to end a dark chapter with a moment of comedy**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Super Smash Eds chapter 15- The Disappearances _

Eddy, Jonathan, Ed, Red, Blue, Sarah, Jimmy and Lunetie were walking in the woods and they discovered a settlement of humans in the middle of a clearing, when they entered the village, a group of men in tattered clothes holding pitchforks approached them

"Who are you!" One of them yelled

"We are the Brawlers of Light" Jonathan said

"And I'm the Big Brain" Another man said sarcastically

"But we really are!" Ed whined

"Here is your dang proof!" Eddy shouted and he held out his Mario coin, Ed Held out his Pikachu coin, Jonathan held out the Captain Falcon Coin, Red and Blue Held out the Link Coins, Jimmy, Sarah, and Lunetie held out the Kirby, Samus, And Marth coins, respectively

"They are the Brawlers!" a man shouted

"Please!, We need your help!" A man shouted "See our leader"

The team walked into a slightly ornate house and a man was sitting in a chair looking at a map spread on the table

"Sir, These are some of the brawlers of light, they may be able to help with our troubles" A Man said

"Hello, I am Sterling, Leader of this Village" He said standing up

"I am Jonathan, These are my comrades, Eddy, Ed, Red, Blue, Jimmy, Sarah, And Lunetie" Jonathan said "What has happened here?"

"Women from our village have been disappearing" Sterling explained "Ever since we angered that traveler, We believe he was a follower of the big brain and he has taken shelter in the abandoned factory north of town"

"What did you do that angered him?" Eddy asked

"He tried to marry my daughter, after she refused he persisted and we ended up kicking him out of the village, He said "For making me suffer, I shall take all the women from your village and Sacrifice their life force to my lord"" Sterling explained

"We need to think of a plan..." Blue said and his vision trailed towards Lunetie and Sarah

"What?...You're not thinking of...No!" Lunetie shouted

"Come on, Girls, he said all women, all we need is you two to dress like the female villagers and we ambush him" Blue explained

"Never!, I will not become bait!" Lunetie complained

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one" Sarah agreed

"Big Brother is with you Sarah, Mom will ground me if anything happens to you" Ed said

"Ed, We've been gone an entire week, our parents are going to ground us for ditching school, Something happening to the squirt will only add on to your sentence " Eddy said

"So, Let's get on with the plan" Jonathan said

"*Sigh*, Fine, Come on Sarah, We should go change" Lunetie said and she walked out slamming the door

_15 minutes later, Lunetie and Sarah were waiting, they began to feel sleepy and while they were passed out what seemed to be red, blue, yellow, purple, and white little men came and carried them away _

"Alright, Let's follow them" Jonathan said

"What are those things?" Eddy asked

"The Scouter calls them "Pikmin" Small creatures that serve whoever plucks them" Jonathan said

The 6 reached the factory that the Pikmin ran towards as they approached it, 8 long chains of pikmin shot out of the windows

"This reminds me of a Japanese Monster I read about, I forgot the name though" Ed said

"Doesn't Matter we have to kill them all" Red said pulling out his sword

"These Pikmin seem to be guarding someone, Most likely the master" Jonathan said

The Pikmin slammed an arm into the ground and it became stuck, and Eddy began attacking one made of red ones, but his fire attacks seemed to be ineffective

"Eddy!, Reds are invulnerable to your fire powers!" Jonathan yelled

"Now You Tell me!" Eddy shouted

Eddy switched to attacking the Yellow arm and he saw that his fire attacks were greatly effecting the arm and he saw Ed was having trouble killing the Purple arm and he ran to help, Momentarily forgetting the yellow arm and he nearly got crushed

"I Have to help my friend!, Move!" Eddy shouted and he charged up a giant fire ball and before he could fire it he was hit by a projectile known as Red

"Sorry, Eddy, The blues seem to be more trouble" Red said

"I Have a plan!" Eddy said, he meditated and he saw Mario

"Mario!, I Need 6 stars to make us power-up!" Eddy said rushing Mario

"Okay" Mario said and he produced 6 power stars and Eddy grabbed them all and went back to the real world

"Everyone here!" Eddy threw the stars at Ed, Jonathan, Red, Blue, and Jimmy

"Power-Up!" Jonathan shouted and went into Falcon Mode

"Here We Go!" Red and Blue Shouted and they Combined to make the Fierce Deity

"I Hope this helps!" Jimmy shouted and he went into Zero Mode (The Main Antagonist from Crystal Shards)

"I Didn't even need a thunder stone!" Ed Shouted and he went into Raichu Mode

"You're Going Down!" Eddy shouted and he went into Fire Mode

The Pikmin seemed to shutter at all the power in the area and they all charged towards the heroes

Eddy Burned all the Blues in a shower of flames, Ed shocked all the Purples, Jimmy sucked all the whites into a dark portal, Jonathan used an Uber Falcon Punch and charged through the yellow arm

Red and Blue (Fierce Deity) slashed through the yellow arm, But then, The power stars wore off and there were four remaining arms, but they retracted into the factory and the heroes ran into the factory

Inside the saw a man in a green trench-coat standing on a stage with Sarah and Lunetie tied up in front of him

"Hey!" Eddy shouted "Get away from them!"

"I Must save my sister from the evil soul sucker!" Ed shouted and he flew forward with what seemed to be a skull bash and knocked away a wall of Pikmin

"I am Demitri, Holder of the Olimar Coin, and I shall Sacrifice these girls to the Brain for there insolence

"No you won't!" Eddy shouted running forward

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A.N. Feels good to be back, Now there is a new Segment to my stories, Seto's Corner, Where anyone can review a question and I will answer it at the beginning of the next chapter, and with that, Seto Ayami Signing Off**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Super Smash Eds, Chapter Sixteen: Double-D's Training _

_Double-D was Standing in a Dark room and he heard a Cold Voice Say "You are worthless" and Then... He woke up in a japanese style inn and he heard a voice outside the door_

"Hey, are you awake in there?" A Man asked, Double-D Walked out and saw a man in a wheelchair waiting for him

"Excuse me, But who are you?" Double-D asked, when he tried to move forward his ribs flared with an intense pain

"Easy Now" The man said reaching out "I'm Chiron, I saw how that woman obliterated you, you would've been dead if I hadn't stepped in and save you"

"How did you get up to an airship if your are in a wheelchair?" Double-D asked

"Come on, Follow me" Chiron said and He led Double-D outside to a forest behind the inn and he began glowing a bright yellow and his wheelchair disappeared and he was revealed to have a horse body

A Wide Grin appeared on Double-D's Face "Your a Centaur!" He said, amazed that a creature that seemed to have leaped from one of Eds Comics, But his Blood ran cold when he saw a familiar white gowned woman approach "Stand Back, Chiron, This Woman is bad news!" He said and he drew Caliburn

"Hahaha!, There is now need to fear, Eddward, She is my former Pupil" Chiron explained with a hearty laugh

"I was assigned to infiltrate the Big Brain's Lair by a higher power, I only attacked you to keep up appearances" Lilienne said

"So, Why did you bring me here?" Double-D asked

"We need to train you so you can defeat the Brain and Save our world" Chiron said and he Pulled out his bow "First we'll work on your Agility, I will attack you with my arrows and Lilienne will try for head on magic attacks, Try to dodge all the blows and we will move on"

"We'll Give you a head start" Lilienne said and she watched as Double-D ran deeper into the woods

"Alright, We'll be starting now" Chiron said and he ran a parallel path to Double-D's and Lilienne teleported in front of him and they both began to rain attacks on him

"This is harder than I thought" Double-D said and he nearly got hit in the head with an arrow but he ducked in time

"How about rapid fire?" Chiron asked as he began fire off arrows at a faster speed than normal and Lilienne began to shoot her spells faster

_After a few hours of running, Chiron Decided to Train Double-D in something he Called "Energy Manipulation" _

"Alright, To master this technique you must clear your head of all pain" Chiron said

"How?" Double-D questioned

"There are two ways, 1. We could Meditate or 2. I could have Lilienne bash you over the head repeatedly until you forget who you are" Chiron said

"Option one, Please" Double-D said

"Damn" Lilienne whispered

"Just close your eyes, and imagine all your pain disappearing right before your eyes" Chiron explained and Double-D did as instructed and he began to feel the weight of his problems lift off of him, But one bit of grief clung in his mind, what had happened to Nazz and his friends when he departed?, He tried to forget, but he couldn't

"There is something you cannot forget, Your friends shall be fine, Their Strength lingers, They are shaken, but they shall live" Lilienne said, setting Double-D's mind straight and then Double-D went back to meditating and he forgot his troubles about his friends

"Alright, I'm ready" Double-D said and he stood up and brushed dust off the seat of his pants

"Now, Try pointing your energy out of the tip of your finger" Chiron said "Much like firing a gun"

Double-D Pointed a finger in the direction of a tree and he focused all his energy out of his finger and it came out in a thin beam and bore a deep hole in the tree

"That was invigorating!" Double-D Shouted and he thought of Something, He aimed his finger at the ground and when the blast hit, he was sent soaring into the air, he came back down and he was shaking from the thrills

"Try to pull back on the power the next time you do that, kid" Chiron said and he was standing in a deep hole Double-D had made with the Energy blast

"Sorry" Double-D said and he began to do more target practice

"Alright, Now we'll be training your swordsmanship" Chiron said and he made three clay dummies come out of the ground "Show me your best techniques"

Double-D cut down one dummy with a horizontal slash, one with a vertical Slash, and took the last one out with a Machina Slash

"Now, These were all Easy Level Enemies, Not all enemies will be this small, Now, Combine your Energy blast with your sword technique" Chiron told Him and he summoned a giant clay dummy

Double-D aimed an energy blast at the ground and shot off and as he came down he shouted "**Legendary Technique: Celestial Cleaver!"** and he clove the dummy in twain

"Eddward, You have learned astounding techniques in the short time we have been together" Chiron said

"Thank you, Chiron" Double-D said

"You aren't done yet" Chiron said "We'll be training you for the following week, Maybe then you'll be able to take down the Big Brain"

_**Over the Next couple of days, Double-D's training left him battered and bruised but by the end of the week, Double-D had learned great techniques that only a master could've learned, What Techniques?, Find out in the next installment of SUPER SMASH EDS**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Super Smash Eds: Chapter 17- Heroes Vs. The Kankers **

**Hello My Fan-Base (Which consists of what?, Like 4 people?) It's been so long since I've updated this, Homework's been pouring down on me like a torrent, Ugh, I detest School, Anyway, Let's Get on with this train wreck**

_Lucas, Seth, Nazz, Green and Vio landed the Airship in a Steampunk-esque village and they were greeted by a young girl _

"Hello, My Name is Naomi" She stated "May I inquire as to where you received that airship?, It looks like on of our models"

"We won it at a tournament" Green Said, He then looked around at his teammates and saw their clothes were all tattered "Um, Can we get some new Clothes?"

Naomi took the team of heroes to a clothing store and the Team gained a Steampunk look "This is a Great look" Lucas said looking over his new outfit

"So, Anybody know where to head to look for more of the Brains followers?" Vio asked as he pulled up his new gloves

"A town up the road seemed to be having trouble with three adolescent girls" Naomi said, She then asked who they were

"They were once people from my dimension, but once they got here the Brain took them to his side" Nazz said to Naomi and Nazz saw Seth walk out of the store and inside the ship and he rode his motorcycle out of the Cargo hold

"You guys coming or what?" He yelled at his comrades, Nazz hopped into Seth's sidecar, Lucas summoned the bird from his staff and flew, Green shot the clawshot at Seth's bike and Vio held on to the birds talons

When the team got to the town Naomi said the Kankers attacked, They saw they were too late and all the buildings were on fire

Nazz looked over and saw about Thirteen waves of Fire Primids and Sword Primids "Guys, Look at all of Them!" Nazz's words went unregistered as the team (Minus Her) Rushed Forward "_Why are they so Adamant on saving this town?"_

The Battle was Long and Arduous but the team ended up killing 3 out of the 13 waves of primids and the Ten others parted like the Red Sea when three people walked through the group

"The Kankers?" Nazz thought, she looked and saw that the Kankers had powers too, May had a bikers uniform on, Lee had on a Green Shirt with a pattern on her back that resembled a turtle shell, And I described Marie's Outfit before

"Hey, Heroes" Lee said with a wide grin "Ready to go down?"

"No, Are you?" Seth said and he summoned a sword the size of the Buster Sword

"_**I Summon the Pikari of the Ancient City, Onix!" **_Lucas shouted and the Giant Snake made of rocks came out his staff and he hopped on its head

Green, Vio, and Nazz took battle stances and Nazz changed into her ninja outfit and the team charged towards the Kankers sisters, but they summoned waves of Primids and the Team stopped in their tracks

Lucas took on the Big Primids the Kankers Summoned, and when one Snuck up on him and made Onix dissapear with a powerful blow, He summoned a what seemed like a Humonoid bird with red and yellow feathers and the bird started to punch and kick at the Big Primids, Lucas leaped to the birds side and Began to cast spells at a rapid speed and he nearly got stepped on by a big primid

"This is Bad!" Lucas thought as he saw the foot descend, but he never felt it hit him, He looked and saw that Blaziken had saved him "Thank you" he said and he Blasted a gigantic water geyser and Blasted the Primid off of him

The Team Had Deafeated most of the primids, but they Becoming dog tired, and The Kankers were advancing towards them

"This may be the end" Green said panting, but then, all of the Heroes began to glow a bright white "What's This?, Are we Powering up?"

Nazz's dress turned Bright White with Triforces all over it and her eyes were white activating Her Sage Mode

Green and Vio formed the Feirce Deity

Seth's Shirt Became an abyssmal black and he went "Vangaurd Mode"

Lucas's Wings Burst in a flurry of white feathers and Grew twice in size, Bringing him into "Angel Mode"

"They Think Powering up is going to save them?" Lee asked, Then, All three of the Kankers began to Glow Black

Lee's Shell grew giant spikes and her teeth became pointed fangs, Putting her into Giga Mode

May's Biker uniform became a ridiculous looking superhero suit, putting her into Super Mode

And Marie's Hair Grew longer and Her dark powers radiated in an Aura around her, Putting her in Abyss Mode

The two teams stared at each other and Charged forward and...

_Cliffhanger! (I love doing that)_

_Okay, I have two out comes for this fight, One, The Heroes overpower the Kankers and The Kankers Retreat, Or, The Kankers overpower the heroes and the Heroes get saved by Jonny, Rolf, and Their new Friend, Whichever is more popular, I'll do_

_And with that, Seto Ayami, Signing off!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Super Smash Eds- Chapter XVIII: Getting by with a little help from your friends**_

In the Town where the Team encountered the Kankers, The Battle was going on fiercely, The Three Kankers took some of the Team to different parts of the city , Lucas teamed with Green and Vio (As the Fierce Deity) and started to take on Lee, Lucas pulled out his staff and produced a Giant wave, Which Lee reduced to nothing more than steam with a giant fireball

The Fierce Deity took the Double Helix blade and Slashed towards Lee, But she Blocked it with an iron bracelet and She knocked him away with a mighty heave

"*Pant Pant* Why is she so much more tougher, we're all in upgraded forms" Fierce Deity said in between breaths

"The power of Darkness helps a lot" Lee said with a big Grin and she ran at Fierce Deity and slashed him with her claws

"Maybe a little light will help" Lucas said and he rose his staff into the air and Recited an incantation and a big orange mouse with a long tail with a Lightning bolt on the end of it popped out

"Rai!" it said

"Raichu!, Use Rain Dance!" Lucas shouted (Believe it or not, Raichu can learn Rain Dance) the battlefield was drenched by the torrent unleashed by Raichu

"Like a Little rain is going to do anything" Lee said, and she tried to blow a fireball, but nothing more than steam came out of her mouth

"Just as I suspected, You can't use fire in the rain" Lucas said "Now!, Raichu!, Use Thunderbolt!" A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and fried Lee

"Is it over?" Fierce Deity asked, Forming back into Green and Vio

"Finally!" Vio shouted "She was a tough opponent

"Why does this seem too easy?" Lucas asked, he looked over at Lee's body, and it burst into a bunch of shadow bugs

"That wasn't Her!" Green yelled and he heard a cold laugh from behind, they turned and saw Lee standing behind them

"We can't do this anymore" Green said "We're all wiped"

"You are, but I'm at full power!" Lee yelled and she ran towards them, but she was blocked by an orange mass

"Way To Go, Plank!" A familiar voice shouted and Jonny jumped off the top of a building and he ran to Lucas, Green, And Vio's side

"You're interfering!" Lee shouted, Angered by the fact that Jonny's Charizard threw her with the greatest ease

"If you try to hurt my friends, I will interfere" Jonny said, he grabbed the brim of his hat and took it off and replaced it with a half of a watermelon "So says Captain Melonhead!"

"You think your so cool!" Lee shouted and blew a fireball at Jonny, but Charizard jumped in the way and dissipated the Fireball with a swing of its wing and Charizard flew towards Lee and grabbed her

"Now Plank!, Use Seismic Toss!" Jonny Shouted and Charizard flew up into the air with Lee in its arms and it slammed her straight into the ground and the team saw Lee was Unconscious, But she sprang up and disappeared in a flash of flames

"Thank you" Lucas said looking at Jonny "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name"

"I'm Jonny" He said smiling "And this is Plank!, He used to be wood, now he's a dragon!"

"I'm Green, and this is my brother, Vio" Green said introducing himself and Vio to Jonny

"Did you three come here alone?" Jonny asked

"No, We came with two others, Nazz and Seth" Lucas answered "But we divided to fight all three of the Kankers

"Let's team up and Try to find them" Jonny said throwing a fist into the air

"Alright, Green, come with me and we'll check the East District, and Jonny you and Vio check the west District" Lucas said, and the team split into the two teams and went to the seperate Districts

_**Seth and Rolf Versus May**_

Seth and May were Riding on their respective motorcycles trying to knock the other off

"If you quit now, I'll let you join our side!" May shouted over the roars of the motorcycles and the crackling of the Flames

"Never!" Seth yelled back and he rammed into May's bike and they both crashed and landed in a small open area

"Let's Do this" Seth said, summoning an obsidian blade and he tried to slash May, but she grabbed it with her bare hand and she threw him towards a burning building but he saved himself by digging his sword into the ground

"In my upgraded form, I'm stronger than Ed" May said cracking her knuckles

"Oh Yeah!, Try this!" Seth shouted summoning a Zanbato (A giant sword, Literally translated from Japanese, it means Horse-Chopping Blade)

But again, when Seth tried to slash her, she stopped him and tossed him aside

"You can't defeat me with physical attacks" May said standing over Seth

"Then, how about this!" A familiar voice shouted and May was hit with a Glowing blue ball

"Rolf!" Seth shouted as he saw the Shepherd who saved him

"You're that weird foreigner from the cul-de-sac!" May shouted as she stood up from taking the blow and she tried to punch Rolf, but it was a fake and she felt another blast of aura collide with her back

"Double-Team?" Seth asked looking at where Rolf once stood and where the real one stood

"Maybe I Should retreat" May said and She summoned her bike and sped away

"Swordsman!" Rolf shouted towards Seth "I Need to get close to the Kanker"

"Say no more" Seth said and he picked up his crashed bike and he rode forward and Rolf jumped on the front and they drove straight towards May "Rolf!, How Close do you want me to get?"

Rolf didn't respond, He jumped off the motorcycle and he landed on the back of May's Bike and she started to freak out and tried to throw him off and they both crashed into a random rock

"What do you know, the only rock for miles, and she hits it" Seth said slowing to a stop and he saw that Rolf was there but May was gone "Where did she go?"

"She disappeared when we hit the rock" Rolf explained

"She must've teleported away" Seth said, going back into normal mode "Nazz is somewhere in the city with Marie, Rolf, you check the East district, I'll check the West"

Seth and Rolf went the Different directions to find Nazz

_**Nazz and ? vs. Marie**_

Nazz switched into her ninja suit and took the short sword off her back and began to sword -fight with Marie and she was actually doing good, Until Marie did an underhand trick and swept her legs from under her and Nazz went crashing to the ground

"That was a cheap shot!" Nazz shouted at Marie

"That's the point" Marie said back snickering

"I can still take you!" Nazz yelled and sprung up and tried to slash Marie but she blasted her with a ball of darkness

"Are you sure about that?" Marie taunted and she was blasted by a rocket from somewhere "Who the hell was that!" Marie shouted looking around

Nazz looked around and saw a young man dressed in combat gear and he pulled two pistols out of their holsters and Began firing at Marie she dodged half of the Shots and she faltered and Nazz saw an Opening and she slashed Marie right across her back and she fell forward, Marie burst into smoke and when it cleared, 17 more took her place "Try and find the real one!" Marie shouted

"Which is the real one?" Nazz asked and she saw the Man pull out a grenade and he threw it at a group of Marie and the entire group was fake

"She wasn't there" He whispered and he pulled a knife off his hip and began slashing and Stabbing through the crowd until he found the real Marie, Or, Till she found him, Marie kicked him in the back and held a ball of darkness inches from his face

"If you don't surrender, I'll blow you sky high!" Marie threatened and she felt a strong heat approach from behind, Nazz had switched back into her dress and blasted Marie with a Din's Fire

"That was a cheap shot" Marie said before passing out

"That's the point" Nazz said back

_when Marie passed out a big black portal opened up and she was pulled in by a giant black hand_

"Thanks for the Save.." Nazz said "Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Damien" The man replied Simply

"Well come on,Damien,We have to find my friends" Nazz said grabbing Damien by the hand and running towards where she left her friends

_With a New friend in tow, Nazz ended up meeting Lucas, Green, and Rolf in the East district, and they ended up running into Seth, Vio, and Jonny in the middle of town, After Rolf and Jonny explained how they found Damien, The team decided to get out of the burning town and find a place to camp for the night_

_**The End**_

_**A.N. I do not Own Damien, Damien belongs to Akuma no something (Sorry Akuma, I have a terrible memory)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Super Smash Eds XIX- Demitri's Fall and Eddy's Battle to the Death**_

_**Eddy, Ed, Jimmy, Jonathan, Red, and Blue were standing factory Demitri had taken over and the Pikmin he controlled were fighting like true warriors**_

"Why are these little guy's so hard to kill?" Eddy asked

"Probably because there are so many" Red replied back and he slashed a purple that was propelled towards him and he used a spin attack to clear out a group around him

"Just keep fighting!" Jonathan yelled "For all the women that lost their lives!" He picked up a girder and slammed it on the group of purples surrounding him

"The...whites...are..poisonous" Jimmy choked out trying to find a weapon to absorb, He found a weapon when one of Eddy's blasts of fire flew towards him and he shot out a stream of flames and He and Blue were free from the poisonous gas cloud when the white's burned to the ground

"You are not going to stop me!" Demitri yelled and 100 more Pikmin shot from the ground and he sent them on the heroes only for them to be burned by a giant wave of fire from Eddy

"How dare you!" Demitri yelled and he used an immense amount of his power to summon over 1000 Pikmin and all of them charged towards them

"We can't keep this up anymore" Eddy said panting

"I have the solution!" Ed shouted, He grabbed Blue's sword and popped the blade from the hilt and tossed the blade at Demitri and it sank into his arm "_**Sneaky Shock!"**_ Ed shouted and he became lightning and arced from where he was standing and into the blade embedded in the villains arm and he transformed back into his normal form and he began to fight it out with the cur

"_**Electro Fang!" **_Ed Yelled and He tried to bite Demitri, But he missed and Demitri tumbled backwards and fell to his doom from the platform they were standing on, but he never hit the ground, He opened his eyes and saw that Ed and Eddy were both holding on to his hands

"I Don't need the help of you whelps!" He shouted and he Jerked his hands away and plummeted straight towards the waiting concrete floor

"What an Idiot" Eddy muttered and Ed and Eddy walked down from the platform and walked over to the rest of the group

"What happened?" Red asked

"He...Fell of the platform" Eddy said

"Well, we have to find Sarah and Lunetie" Blue said as he was walking up the stairs past the platform Demitri fell from

"Eddy, why wouldn't he let us help him?" Ed asked as Eddy turned to follow the rest of the group

"Cause we're the good guys" Eddy simply replied and walked away "Coming, Ed?"

"No, I'm gonna make sure these little guys make it out safely" Ed replied talking about the Pikmin

"Whatever" Eddy said, as Eddy walked up the stairs, He heard a cold familiar laugh, "Is that...Kevin!" he said, dumbstruck, as he saw the now evil red-cap wearing jock holding Red by his throat with a gun in his face

"Hey, Shrimp" Kevin said looking at Eddy "You next?" he dropped Red and Eddy saw Jonathan drop from the rafters and motioned for Eddy to remain quiet and he charged a falcon punch, but Kevin was behind him and Shot him in the back of the head, Eddy stared horrified as he saw Jonathan fall in a bloody heap

"Now...You're Gonna Get It!" Eddy Yelled and he had a radiating blazing aura burning around him and he went past Fire-Mode and rocketed into an all new form, He was shining a rainbow of colors and he was levitating

"You found out how to go past normal form?" Kevin asked "So have I!" Kevin burst in a dark blaze and when he came out he was wearing a red headband and green camouflage pants and a white undershirt and he went into "Rambo Mode"

Eddy charged towards Kevin and he tried to deliver a quick punch to his gut but Kevin dodged and shot an armor-piercing round at Eddy but the pulled plinked off harmlessly

"_Starman power is pretty amazing" _ Eddy Said and he flew at Kevin and began to unleash a deadly barrage of punches on the gun-toting teen

"You may have gotten the best of me on that one, Dorky" Kevin said and he combined both of the guns he had into a howitzer and he began firing at Eddy

Eddy grabbed one of the rounds from the howitzer and tossed it back at Kevin and it exploded and Kevin was knocked down the Flight of stairs and he saw Ed

When Eddy got down to where Kevin was, He saw that Kevin had Ed in an arm-bar "You Step any closer, And I blow his idiot head off!" Kevin shouted and he put a revolver right up to Eds head

"Alright!, I'll stop" Eddy said raising his hands

"Right, That's what I thought" Kevin said and he put the Revolver away and got off Ed

"Hey, Shovel-Chin!" Eddy shouted "Look at your "hostage" again!" Kevin looked down and saw that it was a stuffed Ed he had in an Arm-Bar

"_**Sneaky Shock!"**_ Ed Shouted and arched from the wall directly into Kevin's spine

"Ahhhhhh!" Kevin shouted as he was fried with the electricity and he fell passed out

"Eddy, What are we gonna do with him?" Ed asked

"This Ed" Eddy said and he put his hands on Kevin's head "_**Rainbow Energy**_" a warm glow went over Kevin's face and he woke up looking around 

"What Happened!" Kevin shouted

"You got ambushed by the darkness and you went Loco in your Coco!" Ed shouted

Eddy walked up the Stairs and used the rest of the rainbow energy and he revived all his dead teammates

"Hey, Shovel-Chin" Eddy called to Kevin "You may have tried to kill me, but I have to say, You put up one hell of a fight" He said with a smirk and he tossed Kevin's cap down to him

"He's seen a lot on this trip I bet" Kevin said catching his cap "This may be what he needs to grow up" he said smiling back up at the red cap wearing Ed

_**The End**_

_**A.N. What?, Did you really think I'd kill off all those characters?**_

_**Ayami- Out!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Super Smash Eds:Chapter 20- Double-D's Miniscule Ed-Venture **_

_**Out in Front of the Inn where Double-D had met Chiron, Chiron Double-D and Lilienne were talking and Double-D began to say his goodbyes **_

"What will you do now, Chiron?" Double-D asked and he watched as the Centaur changed back into his human form

"Matters in another Dimension have been brought to my attention and I must attend to them" Chiron said and he rolled his wheelchair up the ramp at the entrance and went to pack his bags

"What about you Lilienne?" Double-D directed his eyes to where the white gown wearing witch was, only to notice she wasn't there anymore "Not much of a conversationalist, is she?" he asked to no one in particular, he began to walk into the small town where the inn was located

_**Meanwhile, In a Bush near the town woman in a black dress was watching Double-D **_

"So, That child is the one that poses the biggest threat to my lord" She said and She pulled out a small vial from her pouch "This should bring his powerdown to size, so to speak" She said with a wicked smile

"Such a beautiful day" Double-D said "I just hope it doesn't rain" and as though God wanted to prove him wrong, The skies opened up and unleashed a torrential downpour on our hero

"I had to say it" Double-D said looking down

"Excuse me, sir!" He heard a voice call to him, he turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway to the inn "Come in before you catch a cold"

"That would be a good idea" Double-D said, shivering slightly

Double-D was sitting on a bar stool in the pub area of the Inn and he ordered a simple cup of green tea, but he didn't notice the waitress slip a secret vial into his drink

"Thank you" He said and he began to drink the tea and he began to feel extremely light-headed and he walked, Or stumbled rather, to his room and he face-planted into his bed and drifted into a deep sleep

_**While Double-D's sleeping, he is plunged into a vivid dream, he dreamed that he was looking out of the side of a small boat at a giant tower and once he got into the tower, he had to fight off an enchantress and get a vial of chartreuse liquid **_

In the morning, Double-D woke up with a jolt and he felt a sharp pain in his head

"Is it possible to get a hangover from tea?" He asked himself and he tried to get off his bed and he found himself falling off the edge and he thudded into the ground "Has everything grown!"

He looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't that everything had grown, he had shrunk

"This can't be possibly" Double-D said, losing grip on his rational mind and he saw the door open and a member of the inns staff walked in

"I could of sworn that there was a young man staying in this room" She said "Oh well, I'll hold his belongings until he gets back" She grabbed the bag Double-D left on his night stand

"No!, I left Caliburn in that pack!" He shouted and he tried to follow her, but small Primids blocked his way "Get out of my way!" He shouted and he got full on body tackled by a Primid and both of them hit the nightstand and a conveniently placed push pin fell off and skewered the Primid, Double-D picked it up and began to use it as a sword and fought off the primids

Double-D ran through the slightly open door and began to head towards the stairs and he climbed the banister and slide down the railing and jumped off at the end and landed at an empty table and ran towards the door and he found himself staring into the sole of a man's sandal and he barrel-rolled out of the way and made a mad dash outside

"Maybe that dream meant something" Double-D thought to himself and he remembered a river that he saw when he was training, but in his dream it was a vast lake that he was staring at

"It's worth a shot!" He shouted and he stood up and ran toward the area where the river was, but the forest looked more menacing when he was small, and plus, the rain was still beating down hard and he found a small bit of leaf and he turned it into a hat and he put on his head and it gave surprising coverage from the rain and he foraged into the woods and he found a tarantula

"E-e-easy, spider" He said shakily while holding out the pushpin, the Tarantula got up in his face and seemingly sniffed him and it rubbed its head against him "What are you doing!" Then he remembered how he found this very Tarantula nearly being devoured by a hawk "You're the Tarantula I saved?" He asked "I have an idea"

Double-D found two long blades of grass and tied them on the Tarantulas fangs and he hopped in the Tarantulas hard back, slightly hurting his tailbone in the process, and shouted "Hyah!" and snapped the grass and the Tarantula was off like a horse

Double-D noticed several Primids riding on Tarantulas of their own and he pulled the reigns and his tarantula came to a halt "Can you take out the other spiders?" Double-d asked and The spider hissed in reply

"3...2...1...GO!" Double-D shouted and he and the tarantula began to fight

Double-D's Pushpin dug itself into a Primids head and the Tarantula bit into the back of a wolf spider and it seemed to howl in pain, Double-D looked over to the spider and he saw as it bit into the spider, a Black widow and a Brazilian Wandering Spider had dug both their fangs into its back

"No!, I Have to get you out of here!" Double-D shouted and he jumped back on the spiders back and Turned around and Began firing off energy bursts and he saw blood gushing from the Spiders wounds

"Please, Just get us further" Double-D pleaded with his Arachnid mount, The spider stopped when he came up to a lake and collapsed from the Poisons "Goodbye, Spider Friend" Double-D spent a good hour digging a grave for his faithful spider companion

"Now, I need a boat to get to the tower" Double-D said and he found a dry leaf and set it into the water and he jumped into it and began to paddle with a small stick he found

"This is probably gonna take a while" Double-D said, suddenly the waters surface rippled and something jumped out of the water and he saw a carp the size of his house coming straight down on his little ship

"Oh...Crap" Double-D said as the fish crashed and sent a massive wave throwing him high into the air and he fell straight back into his boat "That was kind of fun" he said and he stopped being happy when he realized that he had lost the Stick he used to row and he started to paddle with his hands and he found it was very arduous and he found himself face to face with another predicament, This predicament was known as a giant Lamprey that wanted to take any drop of blood it could get from his tiny body

"Hey!, Need some help!" a voice called and a man about Double-D's height (For Now) and he had a sword (really a needle) and he stabbed the Lamprey as it swam by his own boat

"Yes!, Help is Needed!" Double-D said as he landed a blow of his own and the lamprey roared in pain as the other man and Double-D dug their makeshift weapons into the beast's giant eyes

"Thank you" Double-D said as he followed the Man into his boat "I'm Eddward Marion Prescott, My friends just call me Double-D"

"Well I'm Issun-Boshi, Most folks just call me Issun" The Man said and he removed his helmet and let his black hair fall to the base of his neck

"Were you cursed just like me?" Double-D asked "Were you cursed to be only an Inch tall?"

"Not really" Issun replied simply "I was born this way"

"What!, How!" Double-D asked Double-D watched as Issun looked up and thought deeply

"Well, My Parents were very old and couldn't have a child, So they pleaded with the gods to give them a son, even if he was only an Inch tall" Issun regaled and he saw Double-D's surprised look and began to laugh

"Why are you headed to the tower?" Double-D asked when he regained his composure

"Well, Legend says that in that tower, a mystical Hammer is guarded by a giant, anyone who is hit by the magic that hammer contains will grow to the size of a normal human or shrink to the size of us" Issun said with a smile "And You?"

"Well I had a dream where I had to go into that tower and find a vial of liquid that will reverse the affects of the curse on me" Double-D said and he looked as he saw the island with the tower on it come closer

"Issun, do you know how high this tower goes?" Double-D asked

"About 10 floors, I believe" Issun said and he walked into the tower and he pulled the Needle off his back "But we'll give them hell all the way up!"

Double-D and Issun charged through a small crack in the tower and they saw the tower was infested with tiny primids

"Let's Do this" Issun said and Double-D and Issun flew into battle and began slashing and stabbing like mad and Double-D used his energy powers and shot through several primids and Issun used what seemed like a move straight from a _Legend of Zelda _Video game and took out several primids

"You're not so bad with a sword" Issun said looking over at Double-D

"You aren't either" Double-D said looking back at him

After Double-D and Issun wiped out the Primids they climbed a piece of cobweb all the way up, They looked at a giant imposing door and they saw a small hole in the wall and they walked through it and waiting in there was the woman in the black dress that had cursed double-D in the first place

"You!" The Witch shouted after seeing Double-D's bright blue jacket glowing in the light

"You put this curse on me and I want you to undo it!" Double-D yelled and he ran towards the chair the lady was sitting on and tried to run up and cut her, but she blew and he fell off

"Double-D!, Look!" Issun shouted, Double-D looked over and saw a glowing jewel imbedded in the wall "That most be the power cell of this tower!, If we take that out, She'll lose all control!"

"Issun!, I need your help getting to it!" Double-D said and he ran over to the tiny warrior and Issun grabbed his hand and began to spin him like crazy and tossed Double-D Towards the crystal and Double-D stabbed the crystal and saw the Enchantress's Staff glow bright white and blow up right in her hand

"All Right, Little punks!" She shouted "It's time I dealt with you!" She raised her heel and stomped down and her heel dug itself into Issun's cape and he was pinned to the ground

"Issun!" Double-D shouted and he ran over to his new friend and tried desperately to unwedge his cape from the ground

"Forget it, Double-D" Issun said looking at Double-D "I'm Stuck"

"No!, I'm not gonna leave you here so she can kill you" Double-D took his pushpin and cut the string around Issun's neck and grabbed him and ran for the Treasure chest in the Middle of the room

"This has to have the Items!" Issun shouted and he opened the chest and the Hammer that he wanted and the bottle Double-D needed popped out and Issun held the hammer up and a bio-luminescent green dust poured out and covered him and Issun grew to the size of a normal human and Double-D chugged the Chartreuse liquid and grew back to his normal size

"NO! I CANNOT LOSE!" A resounding shout went through the tower and Double-D and Issun looked at the Enchantress and saw that she had changed into a giant Ogre

"Double-D" Issun said as he adjusted his hat "Go, I'll hold her"

"With what, Issun!" Double-D shouted, clearly worried for his new friends safety and Issun simply lifted his hand and a katana appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the Enchantress

"With this" Issun replied coolly and he leaped at the Ogre and began slashing "What are you still doing here!" Issun shouted at Double-D "Get out!" Double-D ran and Jumped out a window and went Super mode and began to fly towards the inn to retrieve his Stuff

"Issun...Thank you" Double-D said as he looked back at the now flaming tower and hoped Issun was okay

_**The End!**_

_**A.N. Issun doesn't belong to me, His reason for looking for the tower and his name both come from an Ancient Japanese story Called Issun-Boshi (One-Inch Boy or Little One-Inch) where he has to save a princess from an Ogre (Oni) I Changed his role to just getting the Mallet, also, Sadly to say, the Story is winding down, I want one more Chapter before the Final conflict, So, what I thought would just be a filler chapter rather than a plot-progressive chapter, tell me if you guys would rather have a Progressive chapter more than a filler chapter **_

_**With That, Ayami out!, See you guys and gals later!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Super Smash Eds chapter 21: Wareware no ue ni chimamire no tsuki no jumon! (Spell of the Bloodstained Moon over us!) (credit to LucasBravvus97 for the idea for this chapter and title)**_

_**On an Unknown Country road, Nazz, Lucas, Jonny, Seth,Green, Vio, Rolf, and Damien were walking and Nazz looked into the sky and saw a golden figure shooting across the sky, Then she realized the figure was Double-D **_

"Guys!, Look!" She shouted and she pointed towards Double-D and tried to call him, It seemed to succeed as Double-D looked down and started to wave...until he crashed into a tall tree

As the team ran to where Double-D crashed and found they were close to a rundown town "Should we investigate?" Vio asked

Damien cocked a pistol "We aren't gonna get anywhere just standing here" The rest of the team (With Seth and Green carrying an unconscious Double-D) and Lucas saw a man walking towards them

"Excuse Me" Lucas called, The "man" shambled closer and they saw that he was wearing a brown sack over his head (an homage to the Scraper from Silent Hill, But a weaponless one) The "Man" screeched and charged towards Lucas and toppled him over, Lucas barred the creature's advance with his staff

"Pardon My French but, GET THIS FREAKING THING OFF ME!" Lucas shouted and he heard a resounding bang and looked up and saw that Damien had shot the creature, he pushed the corpse off him and stood up

"What was that?" Nazz asked, looking at the bloody corpse, then she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine

"These seem to be zombies" the team looked over and saw Lilienne standing in the entrance to the town "Corpses reanimated with immense amounts of archaic magic"

Nazz, Lucas, Green, Vio, and Seth all stared at Lilienne with an Obvious Resentment, Damien, Rolf, and Jonny all knew what that meant and they all got ready for a fight

"Oh, I'm not here to fight" Lilienne said as she looked at the kids staring back at her with hatred burning in their eyes, She pointed at Double-D "I'm here to speak with him"

At this, Double-D stirred and woke up, when he saw Lilienne he knew his friends might try to attack here

"Guys, Don't fight her" He said and he let go of Seth and Green "She's actually a double-agent" Double-D tried to get close, but when he did he saw Lilienne charge up an energy sphere, She whipped around and shot the ball at a giant man with an even larger Triangle shaped helmet carrying what looked like a Zanbato and he ran at Lilienne, She phased out of reality and appeared behind it, she summoned her scythe and tried to slash him, He grabbed the blade and tossed her into a building

"Lilienne!" Double-D shouted and he tried to run to help her, but he was tackled by a monster with a head that looked like a pendulum split in half (Schism) and a small band of the same creature that attacked Lucas (Scrapers, This Time with weapons) Double-D pulled Caliburn from his pack and began to fight the strange monster, Double-D looked over to see how Lilienne was doing and he saw that the monster had grabbed her by the throat and was lifting her in the air, Double-D tried to kill the beast/zombie thing, but it blocked him and swung its head and cut deep into his arm

"I-I have to save her!" Double-D shouted and he stabbed into the zombies stomach and it growled in pain as it died, but not before swinging its head down and cutting a gash in Double-D's arm, Double-D looked over and he heard a sickening crunch and the beast dropped Lilienne's limp body "No!, I was to late!" Double-D yelled in anguish, then he heard Seth shout "Look!" His vision trailed up and saw Lilienne standing on top of a building and he saw her pull out her scythe and she dropped from the top of the skyscraper and she began to somersault and when she hit the ground, the blade of her scythe sliced cleanly through the Zombie, helmet and all,

She looked down at the mutilated body with disdain and whispered "Horrid Abomination" she put her scythe away and walked over to Double-D and handed him a pistol "This is a creation from your world, I haven't the foggiest idea how to use it" Double-D took it and aimed at the creature attacking Nazz and shot it right in the head

"Haha, I've never shot an actual firearm" Double-D said and he used the pistol and his energy gun and quickly routed all the enemies "So, Lilienne, do you want to come with us?" Double-D asked

"Do I have much of a choice?" Lilienne said "You Humans would be helpless without someone with knowledge of the arcane"

"Hehehe, I-i see" Double-D said, Lilienne walked forward and the rest of the group went ahead of Double-D, Nazz stayed behind to talk to him

"Is it really a good idea to take along this woman?" She asked

"Well, I think she's actually nice, but she doesn't know how to express it" (My BS detector just went off the charts) Double-D said and he remembered something, "Nazz, Do you still have my cap?"

Nazz remembered that Double-D gave her his sock-hat before he went to fight Lilienne "Oh, Right" Nazz said and she pulled Double-D's cap out of her pack and gave it to him

"Thank you" Double-D removed the makeshift hat he had from when he was small "Back where you belong"

"Hey, you two!" Seth shouted over his shoulder "Stop making out until we're safe!"

At Seth's comment, both Double-D and Nazz blushed madly "I'm gonna get you for that!" Nazz shouted and she ran toward the group and Double-D followed slowly behind,

_**Elsewhere, A monster was watching the group walk away it took a radio off its belt and said in a deep, gurgling voice "The Targets are en route, take them out when you are ready, Mistress"**_

_**on the other end of the radio, a woman in a Gothic ensemble smiled and muttered words that sounded very Latin and thousands of corpses sprung from the ground and she sent them out the door **_

"_**These "Heroes" are going to be food for my pretty little pets, and Lilienne, I'm shocked at your betrayal" She said in a thick Russian accent "Master Brain would love to hear this information"**_

Double-D and the group had been walking for a while, and when they came to a crossroad, Double-D told the team to split up, Jonny, Rolf, Green and Vio went towards the Commercial District, Seth went off on his own towards the train terminal, and Double-D, Lucas, Lilienne, Nazz, and Damien went towards the Business District

"I Pray for their safety" Double-D said as he walked with the rest of the group towards the hell the town had become

_**Part One, Finished, **_

_**A.N. This Chapter of the story is going to be split into seperate chapters, displaying the heroes meeting up with survivors in the differing areas they searched, And I will be having the group meet up at the climax and have them fight a certain enemy from Silent Hill 3 at the end, so, see you all later (sorry for the short chapter)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Super Smash Eds 22: Wareware no ue ni chimamire no tsuki no jumon! Part 2 Tsuki no ryuketsu no namida! (Spell of the Blood stained moon over us! Part 2, The Moon's bloody tears!)**_

_**In an Unknown location, The Woman who summoned all the creatures in the first place was surrounded by black candles and she was chanting an incantation and several zombies that actually had visible characteristics appeared in front of her and she looked up and said**_

"I Need some pests...exterminated" She said and the creatures nodded and vanished into thin air, The Woman passed out from the overuse of her powers

_**At the Train Terminal, Seth wandered around until he heard some movement, he summoned a wooden sword and prodded around in trash and there was more movement**_

"Come out now" Seth said, the movement kept going "On the count of 5, I start throwing random sharp, pointy objects, 1...2...4" at the approaching number five, the movement stopped and a young man in a police outfit came out, followed by a blond girl in a school uniform

"Okay, Okay," The Police officer said "We're out, no need to throw stuff, My name is Marko, This is Cassandra" He said

"I'm Seth" Seth simply replied "I'm Looking for someone with a great amount of magic power, they summoned these...things"

"Well, there was that woman who claimed she could use magic" Marko said "We didn't believe her, then she used her power to summon these damn abominations!"

"She changed the Skyscraper in the middle of the city into a macabre fortress with that magic too" Cassandra said and she brushed dirt off her skirt

"Well, only one way to get to the middle of town" Seth said and he heard the train horn blare out as it screeched into the terminal "Hopefully none of the monsters are in there"

_On The Train, Seth, Marko, and Cassandra were attacked by Armless monsters (the lying figure, but in multiples) Seth had stabbed one in the chest and a poisonous mist shot out of its chest and he quickly wrapped his cape around his mouth and he saw Marko and Cassandra had breathed in some of the mist and were gagging and coughing _

"I Have to get them to safety fast!" Seth shouted and he picked up both Cassandra and Marko and ran off the train at the next stop, He eventually found some elixir's in his pack and gave them to Cassandra and Marko "It'll take a while for the effects to work, Try and rest until they do"

Seth summoned a Zanbato and tried to stay awake to keep watch over his new compatriots, He started humming when he heard what sounded like another train pulling into the station, he got up and saw a woman standing in the doorway

"_Seth, Forget your troubles, Come here with me"_ She said in a seductive voice _"Come, Sit and forget your worries_"

Seth started walking towards the train, but before he did, a shot resounded through the station and Seth snapped out of his trance, He looked back and saw Dean standing by the turnstiles

"You!" Seth Shouted when he saw the man who participated in trying to take down his Airship

"Nice to see you too" Dean said and he put his gun away "That over there is Eliza Marks, Also known as "The Seductress""

"How do you know?" Seth asked, Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of slips of paper and showed Seth one that looked exactly like the lady that was speaking to him

"She is part of the "New 21 Sacraments", Whatever that means" Dean said and he adjusted his cap and he began to hear the woman talking to him

"_Dean, That wasn't nice" _She said and she got up and her face changed into a horribly scared and torn version of her once beautiful face

"Stay Sharp, Kid" Dean said "It says here she killed men after seducing them" Dean handed Seth a gun but Seth turned it down and summoned a katana and a wakazashi in both his hands and he heard a scarping on the ground and he looked over to the right of him and saw the creature that attacked Lilienne and he heard it again to the left and looked over and saw that another one was coming towards them

"Heads up, We've got company" Seth said to Dean and Dean pulled out a second gun and shot at them but they were undaunted

"Well, Bullets can't stop them" Dean said and he put his guns back in their respective holsters "Any Ideas, Kid?" Dean looked at Seth and saw he was deep in thought

"I Have one idea...RUN AWAY!" Seth turned around and ran into the waiting train on the other side of the terminal and Dean followed him with Cassandra and Marko on his shoulders and he watched as the pyramid heads ambled towards them but the door closed and the train began to move out of the station

"Well, we got away, now what?" Dean asked, then there was a sudden thud on the top of the train and it shocked Cassandra and Marko awake

"That didn't sound good" Marko said rubbing his throbbing head

"I'll go check it out" Seth said and he opened a door and climbed onto the roof of the train and a man wearing metal plating on the left side of his face and he also wore a bloody apron swung a giant cleaver at Seth and nearly bisected him but Seth quickly dodged and landed on his feet on top of the train

"Geez, what a psycho" Seth said and summoned a wakazashi and a katana and brought them up in a defensive stance and waited for the man too make the first move and when the man swung the cleaver again, Seth didn't move fast enough and the cleaver went through his arm like a knife through butter, but it didn't go all the way through, Seth opened his eyes and saw that Dean was standing in front of him, struggling to hold the sword up

"Why did you save me?" Seth asked surprised

"Because I can't let you have all the glory!" Dean shouted and threw the sword off him and ran towards the man and Delivered a flurry of swift kicks and punches to the mans stomach and he staggered back and he grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pulled him up

"I can't believe I have to save a villain!" Seth said and he stabbed the man in the stomach and he dropped Dean on the train and Dean shakily got up "Take This!" Seth shouted and he pulled his sword up and ripped through the mans guts and he heard Dean Yell "Oh Crap!, End of the Line!" and the Train jerked forward and Dean, Seth, and the Man were all flung from the top

Dean and Seth hit the platform hard and Seth got up and saw that they had reached the business district he looked back and saw that Eliza had followed them from the last station

"_Well Well, seems The Butcher was unable to defeat you" _She said and Seth saw that she was charging up a magic spell, but before she could fire it, a sword with a golden triangle around the handle flew through the air and pinned her to the ground, Seth looked to where the sword came from and saw a man in a long black robe standing at the top of the stairs to the business area

"Who are you?" Seth asked, but the man did not answer him as he walked towards Eliza and shot her in the head with a silver bullet and took the sword back

"...Call me Walsh" he said, Marko and Cassandra walked out of the wreckage of the train

"Come on" Seth told them "Let's follow this guy"

Marko and Seth grabbed the unconscious Dean by the arms and dragged him up the stairs

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw that the town was ravaged by the monsters and the population of the city had been slaughtered by the monsters

"We need to find that Psycho and knock her down a couple pegs" Seth said and they walked down the street

_**The End**_

_**A.N., Sorry this took so long, I've had to balance time between work, Driving School, and Chores so I didn't have much time to write so here is the next chapter **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Super Smash Eds chapter 23: Wareware no ue ni chimamire no tsuki no jumon pt 3 Shukketsu tsuki no sakebi! pt 3 (Spell of the blood stained moon over us part 3 The Bleeding Moon's Cry!)**_

_**Double-D, Nazz, Lilienne, Lucas, and Damien were running through the business district blasting, Slicing, shocking, and shooting any zombie that came their way, Then, Double-D noticed that the Zombies were running away rather than towards them **_

"Guys!" He yelled coming to a halt "They don't seem to be attacking us, Something seems to be invoking fear in them and they are fleeing from it"

Suddenly, an explosion resounded through the area and a zombie that seemed it used to be an African American male in his late 30's with an eye-patch came towards them laughing

"Ay!, Ye be the dandies that came in 'ere guns a'blaze killin' all me mates!" He asked in a guttural slurred voice with a heavy Scottish accent

"Dandies?" Damien repeated "Is that some kind of insult?" He pulled out a knife and challenged the man to a fight "Look, if you don't move, I'll make you move"

"Alright, Boyo, If you're gonna come wide with me, Ye better show me tha' Ya 'ave the fight!" The Man said, Damien went slowly forward, waiting for the man to make a move "Tha's right, boyo, a little closer"

Damien walked a few more feet and suddenly he heard beeping, he looked over and saw several round spiked bombs stuck in tactically hidden areas

"OH SHI-!" Damien yelled before the bomb's detonated, the explosion rang through the city, Seth, Marko, Cassandra, Dean and Walsh heard it all the way near the terminal and Jonny, Rolf, Green, and Vio heard it all the way in the commercial district

"Damien!" Double-D yelled seeing the gun-toting youth's body crumpled on the ground like wet sand

"That...hurt" Damien muttered before passing out

"Damien, Hang in there!" Nazz yelled "Lucas, Do you know any healing magic?"

"Some, but it isn't very strong, it may take a while to bring him back to full strength" Lucas said, he held his hands towards Damien and they began to glow a soft green

"Looks like it's just you and me Lilienne" Double-D said

"I know it seems horrible to leave you in a situation like this, but I am afraid I must leave, The Brain may be monitoring this battle, I have to return to his lair as to not be found out" Lilienne said and she opened a dark portal and stepped through

"Oi!, Lassie!, Send the master mah regards!" The Man said bowing "Now, Where were we boyo?, Oh, right, I was just about here" He said detonating more of the round bombs on the middle of a skyscraper, the debris from the building came crashing down on Double-D

"Oh Ha Ha ha!" The man laughed "The wee heroes thought they could beat me!, HOW WRONG THEY WERE!" His voice boomed through the streets,

Suddenly, he froze "Hmm?, Why do I feel a sense of forebodin'?, Like death is starin me in tha' face?"

The Debris from the fallen skyscraper burst from a radiating dark aura and Double-D was left standing there in deep purple clothing

"Oh!, The Boyo lives!, That'll be short lived!" The man said and he pulled a grenade launcher out from a pack on his back and he fired grenades at Double-D, but Double-D pulled out Caliburn and slashed the grenades in midair

When he spoke, his voice was more emotionless and brooding "My blade will be the last thing you see" and he rushed forward and slashed at the man, but he side-stepped and dodged

"Close one!, Nearly nicked me with tha' small razor" The man said and he reached in his pack and pulled out a gigantic ax "Now this is a blade to be proud of" he slashed at Double-D and the blade dug slightly into Double-D's shoulder "What!, Tha shoulda sliced your arm clean off!"

"That tickled" Double-D said smirking and he let out a burst of energy and the man's ax shattered like glass and sent him flying

"Okay, Ya wee lad, I'm gunna tear your small head off and shove a stick of dynamite down tha' scrawny thing ya call a neck!" He shouted and went running towards Double-D, but before he got close, the young swordsman was right in his face "Your speed reminds me of a wee lad I knew in mah life" The zombie man said reminiscing "I wasn't very fond of him either"

Double-D swung his blade and cut the mans head clean off, and his body burst into flames

"Well that was fun" Double-D said, But for some reason, he wouldn't change back then he heard a voice in his head "_I want out of this vessel!" _ it shouted

"Who are you?" Double-D asked

" _Dark Sonic, I suppose you can call me D.S." _The voice said

Suddenly, Double-D felt a sharp pain in his head and a dark orb burst from his forehead, and it landed on the ground and transformed into a purple copy of Double-D with dark purple clothes

"You are the Dark side of Sonic, Aren't you?" Double-D asked

"And 100 points to boy in the cap for guessing my identity!" D.S. Said

"You're still going down" Double-D said drawing Excalibur, Changing into Super Sonic mode

"And I'm taking you with me!" D.S. Shouted and he drew a dark form of Excalibur "Meet Death-Caliber"

Both D.D. And D.S flew at each other slashed and...

_**THE END!**_

A.N. WASSUP FANS!, Good to be back, I missed writing, To those wondering why I haven't put anything out lately was because I switched internet providers and I just now got everything thing set up and squared off, So, be on the lookout for anymore chapters of SUPER...SMASH...EDS!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Super Smash Eds Chapter 24: Wareware no ue ni chimamire no tsuki no jumon : Omoi hanma to shukketsu buredo! ****(Spell of the Bloodstained Moon Over us: Heavy Hammer and Bleeding Blades)**_

_**Jonny, Rolf, Green, and Vio were running through the commercial district and a giant group of monsters rose up in their path and they were mobbed by the growing horde **_

Rolf raised his hand and formed his index finger and thumb into a makeshift gun and began firing aura rounds and he killed several of the monster but then he got knocked down by a buff monster with a deformed arm (Reference to the Charger from Left 4 Dead) then the Monster picked Rolf up and began repeatedly slamming him into the ground

"Help!, Help the Son-of-A-Shepard!" Rolf yelled frantically and he then heard a scream come from the monster and he opened his eyes and saw that the monster was on fire and Jonny had thrown a pokeball out and summoned Charizard to help with the oversized battering ram "Many thanks, Jonny-the-wood-boy!" Rolf said and the battle continued, Vio used a spinning slash to clear out a group of zombies surrounding him, and Green shot a light arrow that penetrated several Zombies and Rolf and Jonny assaulted the Zombies from the air with a combo of fire and aura shots and from the air, Jonny saw a woman running from a man with a giant mallet

"Rolf! We have to help her!" Jonny yelled over the rushing wind in his ears and he made Charizard go into a nose dive to gain speed they landed close to her but not close enough, The Man raised his Hammer and Hit the woman in the head and she collapsed in a bloody heap "Hey Volnus!" The Man yelled "She's all yours!" He tossed the woman into the air and a whooshing sound went through the air and the woman split in twain

"Ah, Revinco, I wished you would have left her alive, Nothing pleases me more than hearing screams of pain" Volnus said, Upon inspection, The heroes saw that Revinco was wearing an executioners mask and a bloody robe while Volnus was wearing only a pair of tattered pants and his upper body had intricate tattoos all over, Volnus wielded two small hatchets that were now blood stained with the woman's blood

"Hey, Volnus, We have more fresh meat" Revinco said and he swung his hammer over his shoulder

"Y-you Bastards!" Vio yelled in a Blind rage "Why the hell did you kill her!"

"Why else, I killed her, because I wanted to" Revinco said and Vio snapped and he flung himself at the Giant man with the Mallet "Hmph, fell for it" Revinco whispered and he pulled out a golden hourglass

"_**Ars arena fleuntum: Id Orci!**_ (Flowing sand technique: Time stop)" Revinco said and Vio stopped in his tracks and Revinco struck him with several blows to Vio and then he walked away smiling snidely

"_**Ars arena fleuntum: Id Nibh **_( Flowing Sand Technique: Time Resume)" Revinco snapped his fingers and Vio was jerked and flailed around as though he was being hit a million times over

"Revinco!, Don't kill them yet!, you nimrod, we don't want to break our new playthings do we?" Volnus said scolding Revinco

"Oh, Right, Sorry!, Volnus!" Revinco said, showing obvious fear for the smaller Volnus

"I'll take my turn" Volnus said and he cracked his neck and raised his Hatchets at Green "I like the vibe I get from you, You seem strong, maybe you'll entertain me...maybe"

"Right, I'll take you out then I'll take on that big idiot for what he did for Vio" Green said and he drew his sword

Volnus slipped a black crystal from his pocket and crushed it in his hand and he recited an incantation "_**Vivamus ars spatium: spatii varius**_ ( Dark Space Technique: Spatial pocket)" He slashed the air and a dimensional pocket opened up and he hopped in and he popped up behind Green and attacked him and hopped into another spatial pocket and repeatedly hit him and then he focused his power and opened 4 portals around Green "_**Vivamus ars spatium: commodo consequat **_( Dark space technique: Around the World) He Hit Green and quickly vanished inside the portal and rapidly jumped out of the other 3 and beat Green to a pulp, Green fell into a slumped bloody heap and his ocarina fell out of his pocket next to him

"Oh, Damn, I think I went and kill him" Volnus said "I should have tortured him more, hear more sweet screams" and a Maniacal laugh rose from his throat and rang through the city

"Rolf, These guys are crazy strong, how can we fight guys that control time and space?" Jonny asked slightly afraid

"Young Jonny, Rolf is not very confident we will win this one, but we must not give up, right?" Rolf said, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, Then Rolf focused his power into a ball of aura that charged up from small to large "Jonny, Hold the Large one back, Use the Dragon!" Rolf said and Jonny nodded in agreement and he jumped on Charizard's back and flew at Revinco

"Oh, Hand to Hand is it?" Revinco said and through down his hammer and began to grapple with the big dragon and Rolf was still focusing his energy into the giant aura ball, Volnus saw this and began to go towards Rolf

"H-Hey, Forgetting someone?" Green said weakly from the ground, he crawled towards Volnus with tears in his eyes but his energy spent, he crumpled up again and began to cry softly, but then he saw his ocarina and he bit down on the mouthpiece and began to play a melodic and soft and Rolf, Jonny, Vio, and Green himself began to feel invigorated "The Song of Healing, A beautiful tune" Green said and he began to play the song longer and he than looked at Vio and they both nodded and they fused together to form the Fierce Deity and They thrust the Helix blade into the air "Now I can Take you!" He yelled at Volnus

"Hm, a Transformation" Volnus said, Intrigued "Hopefully now you can put up a fight" he taunted and flaunted his axes, Volnus opened up another Dimensional pocket and Hopped in and popped out behind The Deity but The Deity caught him by the head and started squeezing

"Maybe I should pop your head like a pimple" The Deity said and tossed Volnus aside like a ragdoll "But for now, Let's Dance!" The two engaged in a grand fight that would have rendered any passerby in awe

In Revinco and Jonny's fight, Revinco punched at Charizard but Charizard strafed and dodged the blow and he let out a little plume of fire onto Revinco and he howled in excruciating pain

"Jonny!, Green!, Vio!" Rolf shouted "It is Ready!, Throw them into the air!" Jonny told Charizard to use Seismic Toss and The Deity grabbed Volnus, Revinco and Volnus were cast into the air and Rolf let out a great shout and he released the energy he was biding back and he shouted "_**Aura Storm!**_" and the giant beam engulfed both Revinco and Volnus and the fell back to the ground once the light had faded and the dust settled

"_M...My power, all gone_" Volnus whispered before he died

"Wowee, Rolf!, That was amazing!" Jonny shouted at Rolf "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Numbskull Ed-boy showed me one of his animes, it was "Dragon...something, Rolf cannot recall" Rolf said rubbing his sore shoulder

"Well, whatever he showed you it worked" Vio said after Him and Green split back to two seperate people

"Yes, Well let us move towards the center of town" Rolf said and the gang set off once again towards the Skyscraper in the center of town

_**The End **_

_**A.N. Well, I couldn't have picked a worse time to make a comeback, With Christmas around the bend, Don't expect anything more for a bit as I have hardly any free time, I'm planning on the next chapter to come out till December 27th , Since my Birthday is the 26th , I will probably spend the Entire day with family, So, Seto, Out!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Super Smash Eds ch. 25: Wareware no ue ni chimamire no tsuki no jumon: Ryuketsu no Ketsumatsu (Spell of the Bloodstained moon over us : A Bloody end) WARNING: this chapter contains some content that may jack up this rating to M, Blame Lucas, it was his idea, it's his fault if you are disturbed (Lucas, don't take this seriously, I'm only joking :D))

In Front of the building that used to be a normal skyscraper, the groups met up and decided to devise a plan "Okay, we haven't seen my dark side since he flew off, so we should assume he is still somewhere around, everyone stay on your toes" Double-D said "Also, Damien, are you sure you're okay?"

"My head hurts like hell, but other then that, I'm good" Damien said, given that he was in a point-blank explosion, a migraine was a blessing compared to what could've happened to him

"And we also have to take into account these '21 Sacraments'" Dean brought up "They might be in here somewhere, I say we split up and one team attacks from behind, and one attacks from the front, while the third tries to hold off any of the Sacraments"

"Wow, The perv's a good tactician" Seth said, he quickly ducked to dodge a rock Dean had hurled towards him

"Screw you, shrimp" Dean said "Moving on, I think Cappy (Double-D) should take his team and attack from the front, while the Country Bumpkin (Rolf) Takes his squad for the sneak attack, while I take my squad and hold off the Sacraments"

"That's a great plan, Dean, but we have one problem, you forgot about the Dark D, He could be anywhere" Nazz said "Don't you think we should have taken him into account?"

"Well, if any of us run into him, kill him, there, problem solved" Dean said, They all got out of their little huddle and split up into their seperate groups to go towards the predesignated targets

*Meanwhile, Inside the Legion of Do- I mean, the Skyscraper *

The doors to the pent house were literally blown off the hinges as Dark D burst through with Death-Calibur drawn "Hey!, Are you the head here?" He asked, waving Death-Calibur at her

"And if I am?" She asked "What do you intend to do?"

"I'm here to take two things" Dark D said raising two fingers

"And those are?" She retorted, looking at him with disdain

"Your power and...your life" Dark D said and his cocky expression twisted and morphed into the guise of a psychotic murderer, and he leaped towards her and tried to drive Death-Calibur into her, but she quickly dodged and commanded several of the undead to subdue the assailant, but once the zombies crowded around him, they all got cut in half with only one stroke from Death-Calibur

"How?" She spoke, horrified that many of her soldiers were killed in only one move

"Pfft, That all you got, guess this will be easier than I thought" Dark D said and he charged toward her yet again but this time a Pyramid head blocked his sword and it repelled him and swung its own sword and cut off his arm

"Ah!, F**k that stings!" Dark D cursed, but he focused all his energy and a dark mass surged on his arm and turned into a new arm, this one was more like a beast's claw "But it's not gonna stop me..." He then slashed forward with his new claws and sliced the Pyramid head into four gory parts "heheheh, Monster blood doesn't have the same taste as a humans" Dark D said, licking the Pyramid heads blood from his claws

"Y-you monster!" She shouted as Dark D moved in closer "P-Please!, Leave me be, I'll give you anything you want!"

"Anything I want?, What I want is...To hear your screams...and to see your beautiful face twisted in excruciating pain!" Dark D yelled (I don't know if FF supports other fonts, but that line was supposed to be written in a creepy font, if it isn't, IMAGINE IT IS)

The woman scrambled back as far as she could from the psychotic swordsman, but when she rolled over trying to get up, she felt a line of pain, blazing hot, go up from the back of her knee all the way up her thigh

"Now, Now, I don't want you getting away now, I'm just starting to have fun haha...haha..ahahahahahahahaha!" Dark D broke into a maniacal laugh that chilled the woman to the very marrow in her bones, he lifted his blade again and began to stab her repeatedly in the back, causing her to cry out in pain and fear "YES!, YES!, CRY MORE, YOUR PAIN IS AMUSING!" He shouted and he flipped her over and drove his blade deep into her stomach and sawed through her, making her cry out even more, and to end it off he grabbed her head and ripped it off

"Alas...poor Yorick...BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark D burst into boisterous laughter at his Macabre Shakespearean homage, he turned around when he heard someone gasp, he saw, Rolf, Jonny, Green and Vio standing in the door way, and he heard someone behind him shout "Good Lord!" and he Saw Double-D, Nazz, Lucas, and Damien approaching from behind "Well, if it isn't the Goody-goodies" He said and he threw the woman's head down, causing it to explode with the sound of rotten fruit on a side walk, causing Double-D to force the bile back in his throat

"You...You sick bastard!" Green yelled and he charged forward with his sword drawn and engaged in a sword fight with the monstrous man, Both seemed evenly matched but eventually Dark D stepped on Green's foot and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword

"Who's next!" Dark D shouted and he swung out his sword to block Vio's strike, and he spun around and kicked Vio square in the face, sending him careening across the room

"Lucas, Damien, Maybe if we team attack, he'll be too distracted to hit just one" Double-D devised and he charged forward and Lucas and Damien flanked Dark D from both sides and in one stroke, Dark D sent all three of them flying, Then he set his eyes on Nazz

"Heheheh, what would your face look like twisted in agony?" He asked, but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down and saw Excalibur was sticking out, he turned his head and saw Double-D was in his Excalibur form "So that's the way you wanna play" Dark D turned an abysmal black and he gained his dark armor and Death-Calibur transformed into a serrated steel paddle

"If you touch her, I swear I will do to you what you did to that monster!" Double-D shouted and he swung his sword and it connected with Dark D's making a sound of grating cogs, Double-D thought fast and used the energy gun technique taught to him by Chiron and he blasted Dark D but the monster would not fall

"Man, I can't believe someone as strong as me came from a wimp like you!" Dark D taunted and he charged forward and quickly bowled over Double-D "On your feet!" He pulled Double-D up by his throat and slammed him back into the ground, he did this repeatedly until a ball of energy hit him in the side of his head, causing his head to rattle around within the helmet

"Ed-Boy!, Get up and vanquish this monstrosity!" Rolf shouted and he threw more aura balls, distracting Dark D from Double-D, and at that time, Seth, Dean, Marko, Cassandra, and Walsh came in from a side door

"Kid!, use this!, it's the only thing that can banish a dark spirit!" Walsh yelled and he threw his sword towards Double-D, but a force stopped it and made it float in mid air

"Now, Now, I can't have someone using a Sword of Obedience, It's not fair, but how about you hold on to it!" Dark D shouted and he turned the sword around and he threw it at Walsh, the blade pierced Walsh's chest, causing him to double over in pain

"Walsh!, Come on man, don't die here!" Seth shouted "Marko, do you have any paramedic training!"

"Well some, but I don't think there is anything we can do for him, if we take it out, he'll exsanguinate, if we leave it in, his blood will hemorrhage and his veins will burst" Marko said

"Take...the...Sword out" Walsh wheezed "It's...the only...way"

"This is seriously f**ked up" Dean said, clasping the sides of his head "Screw it!" He shouted, he grabbed the handle of the sword and ripped it out "Hey, you psychotic f**ker!" He shouted towards Dark D and he charged forward with the Sword of Obedience and drove it through Dark D's armor and into his stomach and pinned him to the ground, but the dark clone wasn't done yet, he charged up a dark blast and shot Dean square in the face, sending him spiraling down a staircase

"Cappy!, Do it!, finish him!" Dean yelled from the bottom of the staircase, Double-D raised his sword bravely towards the heavens and thrust it straight into the evil monsters heart, Dark D let out what sounded like a cross between a wounded animal and the death throes of a man on death row

"...it's finally over" Double-D said he looked into Dark D's eyes, and whispered "How could you have come from me?"

"B...because" Dark D whispered, but it was in Double-D's head "I...represent your inner feelings, you want to cut through all your enemies, and you want to hear them wail in pain...I am you, but the you you lock away in the deepest recesses of your mind...your darkness, your nightmare, your...insanity"

"No!, You aren't me!, I am not a murderer!, I am a hero, I only kill if I need to, I...I..." Double-D stammered

"Don't make me laugh...you are...nothing more then a glorified murderer in a sparkling gold suit of armor" Dark D said, the voice finally faded away

"...Double-D?" Nazz asked "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine, Nazz" Double-D said "Come on, we need to try and find the others, I doubt they are in this city, we should look elsewhere"

*Outside the Skyscraper *

"Hey Perv, where you gonna go now?" Seth asked Dean

"I don't know, Shrimp, but if we meet again, I'd like to go a few rounds with you" Dean said, and he held out his fist and Seth fist bumped him

"Deal, now get outta here" Seth said, smiling, Dean left, but not without saying a prayer at Walsh's makeshift grave

"Double-D, where should we go now?" Nazz asked

"I think we should go towards the rendezvous point and see if any of the others have made it" Double-D theorized

"But what if they aren't there yet?" Nazz questioned

"We could always wait" Double-D said

"...Yeah" Nazz said, and they walked toward the road, side by side, hand in hand

"Wow, That ending was so sweet I think I'm gonna get a cavity" Seth said rolling his eyes and breaking the fourth wall, he followed after Double-D and Nazz with the rest of the gang, but before they made it a mile out of town, Marko and Cassandra rolled up in a S.W.A.T van

"Hey!, Need a lift?" Marko said, leaning out the window

"No, we were gonna walk for who knows how long" Lucas said smiling and hoping in the back of the van, followed by the others, and the van rolled off down the road towards the rendezvous and...

_**The End!**_

_**I am so sorry to all my fans who have been waiting for this, I was trying to write, but either something would come up, or I'd be stricken with a horrible bout of writers block, but I'm back, and I'm gonna try with all the willpower in my pancreas to stick to a schedule of every Saturday, hopefully my pancreas will not fail me with it's magic ways...**_


	26. Chapter 26

Super Smash Eds Chapter 26: The Divided

_**This was meant to be posted earlier, but I couldn't because my miniscule attention span was getting in the way, I hope this doesn't continue**_

_In an area that seemed like the Arctic,Eddy, Red, Blue, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Jonathan, and Lunetie trudged through the white slush that was forming around their feet_

"M-m-man, it's s-s-so c-c-cold" Eddy complained, he slapped himself in the forehead once he remembered his pyrokinesis, he generated a small fire in his hand and warmed himself up

"Hey Fathead!, How about sharing some of that heat?" Sarah yelled

"S-s-speak for yourself S-S-Sarah, Th-th-that suit seems insulated" Jonathan said wrapping his arms around himself to conserve heat

Jimmy, the sneaky con that he is, Slowly snuck up behind Eddy, tapped him on one shoulder and when Eddy turned around, Jimmy absorbed the fire and gained his fire ability "Ahh, Toasty" He said, he increased the size of the flame so it would warm the whole team

"Sneaky little fink" Eddy mumbled, Turning around again, Eddy noticed that the team was short a member "Hey...Has anyone seen Lumpy?"

"By "Lumpy", Do you mean Ed?" Lunetie asked, not used to Eddy's nickname for the gentle giant, as if on cue, something giant broke the surface of the water and sent a massive volume towards the group, as they looked up to see the cause of the wave, and they saw a familiar yellow clad Ed riding a Narwhal

"I am Ed!, Ruler of the Sea Unicorns!" Ed yelled, and as the Narwhal crashed back into the sea, Ed hopped off and climbed onto the ice and dried off like a dog, further soaking his friends

"Ed!, You dolt!" Eddy yelled "You put out the fire!" Eddy wrapped his arms around Ed's throat and proceeded to shake him around

"Eddy!" Lunetie yelled smacking Eddy on the back of his head "If you're going to kill Ed, can you at least wait until we find civilization?"

"Oh yeah?" Eddy asked, displaying his usual short fuse "Then where is this 'Civilization'?"

"Right over there" Red said pointing at what seemed like a giant village

"Huh, What do you know?" Eddy said, releasing his vice grip on Ed's neck and making his way towards the village

Once they reached the village entrance, they were met by a group of men in wool coats pointing spears at their faces

"Well, what a welcoming committee" Blue said sarcastically

"Be you friend or foe?" one of the soldiers asked

"Depends" Eddy said "Do you guys have any grub around here?" His question was answered when one of the soldiers hit him in the stomach with the butt of his spear

"Are you servants of the Mutants of the Seventh Circle of Hades?" Ed asked, Everyone seemed taken aback by that comment

"...We shall take you to our chief" One of the soldiers said, still confused by Eds comment

The Team was taken to a building that had many red flags adorning it, looking off in to the distance, Lunetie saw a building that was a carbon copy of the one they were being led to, except it was adorned with Blue flags instead of Red ones

"Excuse me" She asked "What is that building over there?"

"That" the lead soldier said "Is where the chief of our rivals lives"

Still staring at the Building, Lunetie didn't notice when everyone else entered the building and left her behind "Wait for me!" she shouted running through the door

The group was lead to a big dining room, and to Eddy's delight, there was a magnificent spread of food on the table

"Holy crap..." Eddy said, astounded by the delicious food laid out before him

"Welcome" A voice said from on top of the stairs, they looked up and saw a man dressed in many fine furs "Please, Help yourselves to any of the food here"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Eddy said diving straight for the food

"You may sample our tribes delicacies, from Seal steak to Narwhal fricassee" The Chief said, coming down from upstairs and seating himself at the table

"Eddy, What's a Narwhal?, It's not like the Sea Unicorns is it?, cause they were my friends" Ed asked

"Um...of course not Ed, Narwhal's are...Rabbits with deer antlers...yeah" Eddy said, hiding the Narwhal horn which he was using as a fork

*After the feast *

The Chief wiped his mouth with a napkin, and his expression darkened "There is a reason we have called you in here, we know of your exploits, and we request your assistance" He said

"Oh yeah, and what do you need?" Eddy asked, after which he released a loud belch

"You see, this land wasn't always this tundra" The chief said, remembering old times "This land used to be lush, verdant fields as far as the eye could see, life was good, until..."

"Until what?" Jonathan asked

"Until the others angered the Lady in the Flame" The chief said

"The Lady in the Flame?" Blue parroted "Who's that?"

"She is the goddess of the sun in these lands, and once the others, who are now ostracized from our village, started to abuse her gifts, using her soothing warmth and her nurturing glow as weapons, she took away the sun, and left us with this bitter cold" The Chief stated

"And just what do you think we can do about it?" Eddy asked, picking his teeth with the Narwhal horn

"We believe you are the Envoy of The Sun" The chief said pointing at Eddy

"What!" Eddy shouted in disbelief "What makes you think I'm this "Envelope of the Sun"?"

"Um...Envoy, not Envelope" Lunetie corrected him

"Oh, Whatever!" Eddy retorted "What makes you think it's me?"

"We saw you outside the village, when you were trying to warm yourselves up, you created a flame" the chief brought up

"Well, I don't know if you've got the right guy, but I guess I'll help you guys" Eddy said "But what's in it for me?"

"Surely he doesn't believe a small sum of coins is worth more than saving all of our lives?" The chief questioned

"If you knew him as long as I have, He'd do anything, even for a quarter" Kevin said

"Shut your trap, Shovel-Chin!" Eddy yelled, flicking a small flare at Kevin

"Well, if you do succeed in bringing the sun back to our world, we could perhaps give you some sort of payment" The chief said

"I guess I'll do it, but that payment better have at least 2 zeros in it!" Eddy said to the chief

"Marvelous!" The Chief said "Now, I shall show you to your rooms", he led them upstairs and showed them several rooms with two beds in each "Women sleep on the right side, Men on the left"

"Alright, Makes sense" Red said as he opened one door and laid down on one bed "Aw man, this bed is so cushy!"

Red and Blue shared one room, Ed and Eddy in another, Kevin and Jonathan in the last

Jimmy walked towards one of the rooms, and he was stopped by the chief

"I'm sorry, young lady, these are the dormitory's for the men" The chief said, producing several chuckles from Ed, Eddy, Red and Blue, Who were quickly silenced by poison glances from Lunetie and Sarah

"B-But, I'm a boy" Jimmy said, dejected

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake" The Chief said, and Jimmy ended up sharing a room with Ed and Eddy

*In the Morning *

The Team was preparing for breakfast, After which, They met the Chief outside the building

"If you are to restore the warmth of the sun to our lands, you should head to the Sun Altar to the North of the village and Speak with the Lady in The Flame, if you can convince her to bring back the warmth, you shall receive the reward you so gravely desire" The Chief said

The team set off towards the Sun Altar and about halfway there, the were stopped when they heard a voice

"Where do you think you're going, Pipsqueak?" The voice said

"That voice, could it be?" Eddy said "Could it be?" He turned around and saw that the source of the voice was...

CLIFFHANGER

_**A.N. Sorry this wasn't a longer chapter, or an action filled one, but in this new arc, Eddy's team has to risk life and limb in a subzero tundra to try and help restore it to it's old green glory, Can they do it?, Who is the mystery man that they have just met? Will Jimmy ever NOT be mistaken for a girl?, find out in the next installment of, Super...Smash...Eds!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Super Smash Eds chapter 27: Sibling Rivalry **_

_**A.N: Sorry for this coming out late but today I was up to my ears in errands so I was away from my computer for a while, but I'm here now so lets get this show on the road, shall we?**_

Eddy turned around and he saw his older brother standing behind him, dressed exactly like him, except his shirt and hat were green and his hat had a G rather than an E on it

"Grey...what are you doing here?, I thought you left to work at Mondo-a-go go?" Eddy asked

"Eddy, Who is this guy?" Jonathan asked "He looks like an older you"

"Greyson D McGee, At your service" Grey said with a smirk

"Well, how did you get here?" Eddy asked, apprehensive of his abusive older sibling

"Well, you know how it is, I got no money, I hear a rumor of some alternate world, I think about treasure hunting, now I'm in a giant brains employ" Grey said going over his back story

"You're working with the Big Brain?" Kevin said, making a grab for his pistol just in case

"Yeah, then the big guy tells me that some little pipsqueaks are gonna try and take him out, so he told me to intercept one of the squads and take them out before the can take him out" Grey said

"What!, Your an assassin?, You're even gonna kill your own brother!" Eddy shouted in disbelief

"Money's Money bro" Grey said and he produced two green fireballs in his hands and threw them at the team, as they flew, they grew in size and before they hit the ground, they were the size of a small house

"Run!" Red yelled and everyone broke up and dove out of the way, everyone except Eddy

"Eddy!, Move!" Jonathan yelled but he saw that it was too late and the fireballs hit Eddy, but the fireballs didn't seem to have any effect on Eddy

"Guys...Go...get to the Sun Alter" Eddy said, with no emotion in his voice "Leave him to me"

"Eddy, are you sure?" Kevin said, showing some concern for his childhood rival

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Shovel-Chin" Eddy said, and he set his fist on fire and looked at Grey with a blazing determination

"For real? You're just going to throw your life away?" Grey asked Eddy, Seeing the determination in Eddy's eyes, Grey saw no other option "Fine, If that's how it's gonna be..." Grey charged both his fists with green flame and both brothers ran at each other and began to fight each other

Grey swung his left fist and it connected with Eddy's gut, Eddy doubled over in pain and Grey brought down both of his fists on Eddy's back and before Eddy fell to the icy ground, Grey brought up his knee and he hit Eddy in the face and sent him flying back into a wall of ice

"Pfft, I expected more from you, Pipsqueak" Grey said "Guess I'll have to go for your little friends now, I got a paycheck to think about

"G...Grey...get...back here" Eddy choked out, then, when all seemed lost, Eddy heard Mario's voice and he looked at the coin around his neck and saw a Fire Flower come out, he grabbed it and went into his Fire Mode and he jumped into the air and shot fire out of his heels and flew after Grey

"Man, if his friends have the same fighting skills as Pipsqueak, this should be an easy job" Grey said walking away, He then heard something coming from behind, he turned around and saw what at first he thought was a rocket coming after him, he looked again and saw it was Eddy

"Grey!" Eddy yelled, seething with a boiling rage, he crashed straight into Grey and bowled him over

"Well, well, well, Look whose unlocked a transformation" Grey said, wiping the blood off of his mouth "But guess what, Pipsqueak, I've got one too!" Grey took out what looked like a statue of a little man in a black helmet, he absorbed its power and his green shirt turned yellow and his blue overalls turned gray and his hat was replaced with a black hardhat, and he materialized a hammer out of nowhere "Once you've unlocked your full powers, you can use many other suits then the Fire one"

"Really?, And which can you use?" Eddy asked, his curiosity piqued

"Well, Fire, Hammer, Ice, Boomerang, Starman, Tanooki, Raccoon, Electric, Ghost, Shell, and many, many, more" Grey said

"Holy crap, he has a lot of powers, I should be careful" Eddy thought to himself, he charged his fists with a bigger fire than normal and he leaped at Grey and laid several punches on him, Grey only seemed to have the wind knocked out of him

"You done?" Grey said and he hit Eddy in the side with the hammer and sent the youth sailing several feet away and he rolled several times over before finally stopping, Eddy got up and he shot a giant fire beam at Grey, connected with him and sent him spiraling into a glacier

"That...was a good move, Pipsqueak, but I think this is better!" Grey shouted and he quickly changed into Fire Mode and he rocketed at Eddy and he grabbed him "Rocket Pile-driver!" He shot into the air and flipped over and slammed Eddy square into the ground

The only thing out of Eddy's mouth was a pained grunt followed by a splash of blood

"Geez, You were always a freaking lightweight" Grey said and he got up off the ground and brushed the snow off him, but before he could walk away, something grabbed his foot, he looked down and saw Eddy was holding on to his ankle

"I'm not down yet..." Eddy struggled to say and a star came out of his coin and he grabbed it and he went into his Starman Form

"Heh, I don't need to go into my star form to defeat you" Grey said and he changed into his Electric form, his gray overalls changed black and his hard hat changed back into a normal black hat, Grey grabbed Eddy by the arm and he charged up a spark "Charge Spark!" The Electricity surged off his hand and seared Eddy's hand, it seemed that Grey's powers were to strong even for Eddy's Star Form to soften

"Take this!" Grey hoisted Eddy into the air and threw him straight up "Lightning Strike!" The electricity shot from his hands and it hit Eddy so hard, he flew even higher, as Eddy flew, he slipped into unconsciousness and he once again met Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom

"Mario, I need help, Grey is beating the crap out of me!" Eddy shouted, desperate

"I'm going to give you one of my other powers to defeat him" Mario said, and he handed Eddy the small statue that gave Grey the hammer powers

"What can I do with this?" Eddy asked, not being a tactician, he hadn't though of any sort of strategy

"Let's just say, Grey is on some thin ice fighting over water with electric powers" Mario said hoping Eddy picked up on the hint

Eddy woke up falling out of the air, and he looked in his hand and he saw the Hammer Statue in his palm, he absorbed the powers and he went into Hammer Mode, he materialized a hammer and he poised it for a strike

"Heh, it's easy to dodge your attacks if you telegraph them so blatantly!" Grey yelled at Eddy and he rolled out of the way and Eddy collided with the ice "Ha!, You missed, Pipsqueak!"

"...You weren't my target" Eddy said with a smirk, Grey looked down and saw a crack in the ice that was spreading very fast towards him, the ice opened underneath him and he was dropped into the cold depths below, Electricity crackled over the water's surface and a giant spark flew up from below and Grey came out, injured and panting, holding his left arm

"Alright...Pipsqueak, I guess you've bested me this time...but mark my words, I'll be back" Grey said and he disappeared in a shower of sparks

"I'll be prepared, bro, believe me I will" Eddy said and he turned towards the path towards the Sun shrine and he started walking

*At the Sun Shrine *

The rest of the team approached the Sun Shrine and saw a man waiting there, playing a Sitar, the tune flew out, sweet and soothing

"Hello?, Who are you?" Lunetie asked, approaching slowly in case the man was a threat

"I am Hiro, the Envoy of the Sun" The Man said...

CLIFFHANGER

_**A.N: In this chapter, Eddy has a reunion with his brother, who he finally bests in a fight, and the others meet a man who claims to be the Envoy of the Sun, Is this man the real Envoy?, Is Eddy's Brother going to come back? Will I EVER Stop asking these pointless questions? Find out Next time one Super...Smash...Eds! Also, I've switched up my schedule to Sundays instead of Saturdays so it will be easier to manage with my Deviant Art Stories, which I am updating on Mondays and Tuesdays**_


End file.
